Monster Hunter Gaia
by Weegee1
Summary: Our world and a World thought to be a fantasy for gamers combine. What will happen? Will humanity thrive or will we become extinct?
1. Chapter 1

Hello Humans…. My name is Weegee 1 this is my first story. I hope that my

story can capture your attention at least for a while. This story is based on

an idea of mine and my cousin, what would happen if the world of a video

game fused with the real world altering it irreversibly. This story is

obviously what would happen if the Monster Hunter franchise fused with

our world. There will be graphically detailed gore, violence, character

perma-death, and their may be lemons in later chapters. The story will be

updated once or twice a month I make this page so that you the reader know

what you are walking into the true story chapter one will be added tomorrow

if all goes well.


	2. The twister of Kansas

Hello Humans… Weegee1 here with Monster Hunter Gaia ch 1 enjoy

Also a shout out to xD and Pachi for helping me with the Boltreaver hunt.

It was a crisp, warm, Sunday morning in the state of Wisconsin and I was

playing Monster Hunter Generations Ultimate on the Switch. Oh how rude

of me I forgot to introduce myself. My gamer name is Jon I'm 5 foot 10

inches, 240 pounds, blond hair, blue eyes, aged 20 through, and I live in a

farm out in the middle of nowhere. This Sunday was special because my

cousin Cody (5 foot 9 inches, 176 pounds, brownish blond hair, brown eyes,

and also aged 20 through) decided to splurge and buy a Switch the weekend

before as well as MHGU so we could co-op play this weekend before he

got taken home. We allowed the 50 gallon water tanks to fill up for our 4

ancient cattle (seriously they're over 15 years old), and ended up spacing

out while hunting a Great Maccao (it's an annoying kangaroo rip off that

doesn't shut up and hops around) to get him used to playing the game. I

hunted the normal Maccao to keep them of his back while he used the

beginning hammer to skull bash the Great Maccao into sweet, delicious,

unconsciousness hopefully sooner rather than later. Well, all good things

must come to an end. With a loud splash and the feeling of chill water

against my sandal clad feet I realized that the tank has over filled. I

disconnected from our group session to allow Cody to finish up his quest

while I hurried (read waddled like a big blond penguin) to turn off the water

pump before the tank flooded more of the barn than it already did. We

hobbled up the gravel driveway to my house that I shared with my 82 year

old grandmother, a 112 pound yellow lab named Millie, and a 9 year old

calico cat named Fiero (yes it's Spanish for fire). My house was the

stereotypical two story country variety made of dirtied yellow bricks,

weather proofed windows at each side of the house, and topped with a

graying shingle roof. We had a simple lunch of stovetop hamburgers with

brown beans which we grabbed, then we scuttled like cockroaches into the

toy room to play more MHGU and eat. Finally after having finished

inhaling our food and doing key quests to get Cody's HR (hunter rank) up to

level 5 it was depressing enough time for him to go home as aunt Rita

(grandma's sister) pulled up the drive way in her old Chevrolet with uncle

Brent (Cody's father) in the passenger seat. We said our goodbyes, adieus,

and fair thee wells before me and grandma went back into the house so she

could watch the abysmal state of the world (the news) and I could work on

increasing my hunter rank some more (got myself up to HR 91 yeah boyz)

grandma called me into the living room. She wheezed out "Jon close up the

cattle a storm is coming in" who knew that storm would change everything.


	3. down the rabbit hole

Hello Humans… Weegee1 here again my cousin called me at 8 last night telling me that my formatting is rather "off"

for lack of a better word. I've tried changing formatting but it just seems to stay stuck to the left side of the page. I

don't know if it's because I have dial up internet that gets 43 bytes per second (at the most) or if its because the

computer itself is from 1982 but I'll see if I can't adjust it. Also thanks to LegendCris for the help with the Bloodbath

Diablos hunting problem and Punhiki for the help with the Raging Brachydios. I also got my first review Yay! From

Mola King: Will he have his characters items/equipments/talismans/resources? The answer to that is all characters

based on fellow players will have the equipment and skills/ styles they currently have equipped at the time, as for

resources they will keep 10% of their game money and have some of the resources in the form of monster carves

everything else will disappear from their inventory. Well without further ado let's continue down this dead end road

where dreams become reality and reality becomes dreams.

* * *

Looking back on it shuffling outside in a downpour wearing Simpson's pajama pants, rubber sandals, and a short

sleeved t-shirt to close up cattle was a very, very dumb idea. I went down to the barn, now swamped with water

inside and outside to the point that it became a swamp of cow shit and straw that I had to wade through (thank

the good lord for Germ-X). It was simple to close up the cows, just pour some grain in the feeder bin and when they

came in to eat close the gate behind them. Tether up the gate with hay bale twine so that the gate doesn't fall over

or the evil 4 legged creatures will escape (laugh menacingly while working if you want to they don't care). Little did I

know that this would be the last time I'd do this quaint farm chore. After my battle with the gargantuan fecal fiend I

showered (baptized my legs in heated Germ-X) then sat down and listened to the great, powerful, immortal Weird

Al Yankovic and his "educational" music, specifically Dare to be Stupid.

* * *

"Put down your chainsaw and listen to me. It's time for us to join in the fight. It's time to let your babies grow up to

be cowboys. It's time to let the bedbugs bite. You better put all your eggs in one basket. You better count your

chickens before they hatch. You better sell some wine before it's time. You better find yourself an itch to scratch.

You better squeeze all the Charmin you can while Mr. Wimpole's not around. Stick your head in the microwave and

get yourself a tan. Talk with your mouth full. Bite the hand that feeds you. Bite on more than you chew. What can

you do? Dare to be stupid. Take some wooden nickles. Look for Mr. Goodbar. Get your mojo working now. I'll show

you how. You can dare to be stupid. You can turn the other cheek. You can just give up the ship. You can eat a

bunch of sushi and forget to leave a tip. Dare to be stupid. Come on and dare to be stupid. It's so easy to do. Dare

to be stupid. We're all waiting for you. Let's go. It's time to make a mountain out of a molehill. So can I have a

volunteer. There's no more time for crying over spilled milk. Now it's time for crying in your beer. Settle down, raise a

family, join the P-T-A. Buy some sensible shoes and a Chevrolet. And party 'till you're broke and they drive you

away. It's OK, you can dare to be stupid. It's like spitting on a fish. It's like barking up a tree. It's like I said you

gotta buy one if you want to get one free. Dare to be stupid (yes). Why don't you dare to be stupid. It's so easy to

do. Dare to be stupid. We're all waiting for you. Dare to be stupid. Burn your candle at both ends. Look a gift horse

in the mouth. Mashed potatoes can be your friends. You can be a coffee achiever. You can sit around the house and

watch Leave It To Beaver. The future's up to you. So what you gonna do? Dare to be stupid. Dare to be stupid.

What did I say? Dare to be stupid. Tell me, what did I say? Dare to be stupid. It's alright. Dare to be stupid. We can

be stupid all night. Dare to be stupid. Come on, join the crowd. Dare to be stupid. Shout it out loud. Dare to be

stupid. I can't hear you. Dare to be stupid. OK, I can hear you now. Dare to be stupid. Let's go, Dare to be stupid.

Dare to be stupid. Dare to be stupid. Dare to be stupid. Dare to be stupid. Dare to be stupid. Dare to be stupid.

Dare to be stupid." end of song. (Watch the official music video it's completely maddening yet extremely

entertaining)

* * *

After my meditaion session (spacing out while staring at a curly haired dude wearing glasses trying to amuse the

world with his parody songs) it was 10 P.M. which meant it was time for bed. After taking ma pills I was ready to

waddle on up stairs to conquer the land of nod, when grandma yelled "Jon get in here and tell me what the

weatherman is saying!". Due to me being the obedient and loving grandchild I am as well as being tired I leaned

around the corner looked into the living room and read the report that was on the screen "extreme flash flooding in

the western hemisphere expected to end tomorrow at 2 P.M. and extreme thunderstorms in the eastern

hemisphere expected to end tomorrow at 2 A.M. we will continue to update you with more news as it comes.". After

I communed what the T.V. said to grandma and gave her a forehead a kiss I went upstairs and burrowed under the

cover like a tick would burrow into a dog not knowing it would be the last time that particular channel of the news

would come in.


	4. Broken mirrors and backwards clocks

Hello Humans… Weegee1 again it seems as if I discovered how to correct the formatting problem (yay). For shout

outs I have a band of very interesting players who I helped increase their H.R. who have great potential and like all

my other shout outs they will be in my story in latter chapters Mond and Lulu who are great at playing to each

others strengths to cancel their weaknesses and DI_LING a player that can switch tactics fluidly on the fly. Also I

must tell you that I will not be doing updates on the weekends due to that being my time to focus on working with

other players as well as my cousin and increasing my knowledge on certain "key" monsters for this story. I was

asked by a fellow gamer who will for now remain anonymous until I get their permission to include them in this story

if Monster Hunter Stories and Monster Hunter World will be included in my story and the answer is in a way yes.

Monsters and key concepts such as allied monsters from Monster Hunter Stories will appear as will the wrist

launcher from MHW. I have also received another review from Mola King: Will monster taming be a thing in this Fic?

Sadly taming will not be in the fic in the way that you think of it, it will be more like Jurassic Park has it, where the

dinosaur or in this case monster is nurtured and bonded to an individual. Monsters will also be gene spliced like you

can do in Monster Hunter Stories giving them unique skills and appearances. I want to ride an Elder Dragon into

battle! If you give me a description of your character appearance, attitude, armor, weapon of choice and skills as

well as which Elder Dragon you want I will gladly make a character of you and the next 3 people who review this

story. Or have it tag team into battle. Since this will be a what would happen if this were real style fic there will be

co-op fighting between bonded monster and human. Also a shout out to josedavidmega213 for being the first to

favorite my story thank you for the support. Well Alice it's time to chase the White Rabbit, yet again on with the

show.

* * *

I don't know what time I awoke from my blissful state of slumber and at first I didn't know why I awoke. I took me a  
while to realize that someone was crying, at first I thought it was grandma watching one of her overly emotional

late night soap operas, but the melancholic sound lacked the scratchiness of years of use "don't go maw maw don't

go." the feminine voice choked out. With stealth most wouldn't expect of one of my incredible bulk I put on my

Simpson's pajama pants, pocketed my eyes (that's what I call my glasses) incase I needed them, and pulled out the

2 ceremonial Knights of Columbus swords that belonged to my late grandfather and his brother (34 inches long

sharp point but no side edges) from beneath my bed by the belt that had become an improvised holder for the

sheath's metal clip to attach to. Drawing both blades from their respective sheath with well honed skills from years

of practicing and failing due to the style of the sword's sheath the Eastern art of Iado (quick draw slashing before

the blade is immediately returned to the sheath). I stealthily advanced down the red carpeted stairs, with the

intent to discover this potentially insane invader, infact I was so focused on my curious intents that I forgot that the

bottom stair was squeaky when stepped on in the middle. During the exact same time that I thought (stealth skills

my ass) a sniffling came from downstairs. The unknown females voice inquired "Jon is that you?" I grouchily

declared "No my dear, I'm Santa Claus, here to give joyful avarice to the upper class and I accidently entered the

wrong house. Now who are you?" The young ladies voice sniffled out "It's me, Millie somethings wrong with Maw

Maw". I rolled my eyes and thought to my self (yup and I'm the Easter Bunny.) before I came down the final stair

turned to the left and looked into the living room. Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, without my glasses on I'm blind as a

bat when it comes to distances farther that 2 feet from my face, never mind seeing things 12 feet away in any form

of clarity so I intelligently put my glasses on. I then sagely came to the conclusion that I'm eaither dreaming still or

hallucinating for crouching infront of my grandma was a fuzzy humanoid so I took my glasses of rubbed them off on

my pants leg and looked again, absolutely no change. The fuzzy humanoid was now standing up and she was

definitely female, standing at a little more than 4 feet tall with canine digitigrade legs and human like hands all

digits on hands and feet were tipped with long curved nails, she had the female trait of wide hips, an abudance of

mammary tissue, and she was covered in short golden blond hair just like my dog Millie, oh I almost forgot she also

had a tail, a real one not one of those furcon fake ones. She walked right up to me sniffling while she walked,

looked into my eyes with her hazel pools, and punched me dead in the face "What the hell took you so long to

wake up!?" she half sobbed and half yelled at me. I stared back at her before grabbing her shoulders moving her

slightly to the right, and walked past her to check on grandma not even bothering to reply to her or her shocked

expression. Snapping my fingers next to grandma's ear didn't trigger a response, so I checked her wrist in the

hopes of finding a pulse, finding none I did my last resort and pricked the bottom of her foot with the sword tip and

slid it upwards to see if she would give the normal living human reaction and twitch her foot (which interestingly

enough even people in a death like state do). She didn't even twitch in the slightest and based on the darkening of

her blood showing a lack of functioning oxygen she's been dead for a few hours atleast. Lowering my head in

respect I heard fast impacts of feet on the wooden floor before they abruptly stopped, I ducked down already

expecting a possible retribution attack on Millie's part, she simply flew over my head before impacting face first into

the other chair in the living room. Her position was both amusing and annoying with her face in the chair her well

defined butt was in the air so I drew a hand back, and slapped her ass so hard my hand stung and her butt jiggled

for a good three seconds before she stood stock straight and yelped like she did as a normal dog when she

bumped the electrical fence. Staring into her shocked eyes I said in my dead person tone (no emotion blinking or

anything else that a normal person may do while communicating) "Grandma's dead I was making sure that she

wasn't in a coma or anything else. Although I must ask how did you become bipedal?". She looked at me cocked her

head to the side and growled out "What the hell is bipedal?". I massaged my temples as I felt a headache coming

on from this grouchy for lack of a better term bitch (hey she was a female dog so it fits) let out my famous

exasperated sigh before pointing my thumb behind me and saying "Get some clothes on, and bipedal means

walking on two legs. Bi means two and pedal means moving around or locomotion.". While she got dressed I saw a

flash of movement out of the corner of my eyes, a single flash of purple and white just barely coming up to the

dining room window meaning it was about 4 feet tall due to the window being a little over 3 feet above the ground

when I went to look it was gone except for a couple of tracks revealing the creature had toes similar to a chicken

track or a raptor track. When Millie finally came out she was dressed in one of my blue short sleaved shirts that was

strained at the front for obvious reasons and a pair of my black 3 quarters pants which came down to her ankles.

She was starting to open her muzzle to say something most likely yet another scathing remark when the glass

broke in the kitchen window...

* * *

Cliff Hanger. Sorry about that, however me and my cousin still need a wee bit more time to get the violence ready.

See you all soon love Weegee1


	5. The pain of weakness

Hello Humans… Weegee1 here yet again. It was pointed out to me by my cousin that a few grammatical and

punctuation errors appeared in my last chapter and for that I must apologize profusely. He also pointed out that it

may be best to post my review responses in a separate block so that it appears and reads a wee bit easier. So

thank you Cody for the assistance as usual now for the shout outs. First off a shout out to my readers 4 chapters

(technically 3 due to the first chapter actually being a warning) and I already have over 80 views thank you all so

much for the reading of my story. Now shout outs to my fellow players a tip of the hat to Brody, Yui, and Spaghetto

for the help with the Elder Frost Gammoth hunting, without you guys I would have been in a very long, tedious,

tiring match that I would have ended up loosing anyways. Now without further ado let's begin going down this

dead end road.

* * *

Looking at Millie and seeing the way her ears were perked up and her lips were pulled back exposing teeth I knew

whatever broke in through the kitchen window was most likely not here for cofee. Grabbing my rowing oar from

behind the toyroom door, I twisted the base of the handle allowing the hidden 13 inch long blade to slide free

before putting the pin in place to keep the blade extended and handed Millie my swords. She looked at me and

growled out "What the hell am I supposed to do with these?" I blankly stared at her and said emotionlessly "Stab

whatever unfriendly thing intruded the house.". Hearing the familiar sound that I grew to hate during my time

playing Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate I blanched "OOH OOH OOH sssss" we had a Great Jaggi on our front yard...

great. For those of you who don't know what a Great Jaggi is I want you to think of a milky purple colored raptor

that's about 28 feet long from snout to tail (Gold Crown large size), they have a large extendable frill around their

neck, and a very anoying call but what makes them a real pain in the ass is the fact that they lead a gathering of

around 20 or so normal Jaggi which are about a quarter of the full size of the Great Jaggi roughly 7 feet in length

and Jaggia which are the female of their species that are about 9 feet long. Now, on their own a Jaggi or Jaggia is

very stupid to the point it will stand and stare at your character and do nothing until you start thrashing the crap

out of the damned lot lizard, but with a Great Jaggi ordering the little raptors around they suddenly gain intelligence

to use hit and run group tactics, knocking a hunter over for the Great Jaggi to zoom in and begin tearing into the

downed hunter. Looking at the little Jaggi in the kitchen I pushed Millie slowly into the toyroom before telling her in

a slow wisper "Millie on top of the computer cabinet is a large black duffle bag. Take it down off of there and fill it

with clothes and the jars of tissues marked dad, mom, Bando (my first dog), and the ones with my name and your

name on them then see what's beeping and tell me what it is." when she starts opening her mouth most likely to

argue I swatted her ass, closed the door behind her, before charging at my top speed straight at the crap raptor

shoulder first launching it out of the window it came in through before jumping out after it.

* * *

P.O.V. change to Millie: "Stupid jerk thinks he can give me orders." I growled out as I absentmindedly rubbed my

sore rump and ended up doing exactly what he said to do anyways, using the wooden chair to climb onto the old

oak table, I then used the ladder that was against the side of the of the computer cabinet to get to the top before

trying to lift the duffle bag. "Damn thing ways a ton what the hell did he put in it?" I grunted out before I settled for

pushing it so it fell onto the floor with a thump. I opened it up to put clothes in and saw that it was filled with M.R.E.

(Meals Ready to Eat military food), bandages, medical tape, disinfectant, pain killers, as well as bottled water "What

the fuck, was he waiting for Maw Maw to die!?" I angrilly exclaimed. In the side was a red bax with a button on it, I

was angry, embarrassed, and curious so I pressed the button and Jon's voice came out of the bag. "If you have

discovered this button congratulations you snooped in my stuff. If it's you Gunga (what I called my grandma when I

was younger due to a slight speach delay) this bag is filled with my emergency supplies incase a home intruder

wouldn't be deterred by words and violence was needed resulting in my becoming a wanted individual. Cody if it's

you that discovered my bag I would like if you returned it back up to its home on top of the computer cabinet. Enjoy

this wonderful day Trololo.". I threw some clothes into the duffle bag, zipped it shut, and started dragging it to the

kitchen.

* * *

P.O.V. change back to Jon: I got lucky and managed to get up before skewering the wannabe raptor in the neck,

cutting its carotid artery killing it before it even knew what was happening. That was where my luck died, lookin to

my right I saw 5 Jaggi running after a rat before 1 of them face planted into a tree and stunning itself, about 15

yards infront of me the Great Jaggi and 4 normal Jaggi were slaughtering the cattle, and bashing the front of the

garage (most likely trying to get to my chickens) were 3 Jaggi and 2 Jaggia. Finally the garage terrorists turned

towards me as well as the rat racers, (guess that their friend gave a death rattle or something) and began moving

towards me. While they were advancing towards me I wasn't just standing there, after calculating several possible

solutions to my problem I looked down and saw my cousin Cody's lighter that he forgot and nearby was a half full

gasoline can. I tore the draw string from my pajamas free, stuffed it into the nozzle to get it wet with the gas, put

the lighter up to the string, pushed the safety down and spun the ignition wheel, and not a damn thing happened

the rain ruined the cheep lighter that my cousins swore by... great. I tossed the gas can at one of the Jaggi coming

from the right nailing it right in the head making it stagger and slow the others down, I grabbed some of the 4 foot

long fence posts before throwing them rapidly at the garage terrorists successfully skewering 2 Jaggi one in the

foot and one in the chest killing it. Using the distraction of my horrible attempt at an attack I ducked into the garage

through the side entrance door. A strange greeted my entry 13 of my 14 chickens were huddle together on top of

the work bench I guess that the 14th bolted out the door when it was opened in her panic. I said a small prayer for

her in the hope that she didn't suffer before grabbing the grub axe in my left hand (it has a handle 38 inches long,

has a garden hoe blade on one side, and an axe blade on the other side great for gardening and slaughtering

oversized lizards) on the way out I heard a scratching coming from the plywood layer in the ceiling where we stored

the other gardening tools. The plywood gave up the ghost as a large bunch of feathers fell before me and the

chickens scattered in an explosion of feathers. The creature before me looked like a Kula-Ya-Ku only its entire body

was covered in reddish downy feathers like a 3 week old chick, it had a rubbery comb on the top of its head, and a

3 foot long tail that ended in a ball of hard bone making the oddity 9 feet long from beak to tail. The creature looked

up at me clambered to its feet before murmering "Choop Choop Choop" I took a step backwards and it took a step

forwards, I took another step backwards and it took another step forwards, finaly I took a step forwards and it put

its head under my right armpit. Thinking for a second I said in a higher voice than usual (the voice I use to call my

chickens) "PeeWee Chooper Chooper Choop" the same call that I use to call PeeWee over to feed her seperate

from the others so she doesn't get picked on. The odd Kula-Ya-Ku perked its head up opened its beak and nibbled

on my hair just like PeeWee did, it seems that I found my missing bird...

* * *

To be continued in the next chapter


	6. The fall of an angel

Hello Humans… Weegee1 here yet again, there are now only 3 spots for a review in which the poster of the review

can choose which elder dragon they wish to co-op/ ride into battle the first person to have decided which elder

dragon they wish to have is Mola King using his character Soap from MH3U. When the Seraphim (the characters

who ride the elder dragons into battle of which there will be 8) are introduced their characters will be detailed then.

No new shout outs as of now which reduces the word count slightly. Well it's time to start diving down the rabbit

hole again don't want to be late now do we Alice? On with the show.

* * *

Millie's P.O.V. I can't believe it, that fat, useless, coward is hiding in the garage with his damned birds instead of

fighting! I have officialy had enough of his crap, holding the swords in a white knuckle grip I ran straight for the over

sized lizard with the fence post through its foot and skewered it right through the eye killing it, and advanced onto

the larger one that turned around before the others noticed me and stabbed it in the neck. The thing yanked back

pulling the sword (as Jon called it) out of my right hand as it flailed in a useless attempt to rid its neck of the sharp

piece of metal that was draing it of its life energy in angry streaks of red. Another one of those creatures suddenly

ran straight towards me with its mouth open ready to bite my face off before the sheaths Jon had for his swords

flew by me one missing the lizard completely and one went into its mouth and straight out the back of its neck

nearly decapitating it. I turned ready to yell at him for being a coward and hiding until I saw the ugly giga-chicken

he was with. As well as the fact that the other 13 chickens descended on a single one of the lizards in a screeching

hell made of feathers, talons, and beaks that aimed for the eyes and the face of the suprised creature in a violent

turn of events.

* * *

Back to Jon's P.O.V. The look of suprise on Millie's face was nearly enough to make me break out laughing, so I

settled for giving a big old smirk before burrying the axe end of my grub axe into the secong Jaggia's skull cracking

it like a coconut and spilling brain matter gray all over the ground. Seeing movement out of the corner of my eye I

stabbed my spear into the ground blocking a tail swipe from a Jaggi, when out of nowhere PeeWee darted forward,

dug her claws behind the unfortunate lizards head, and yanked forward ripping its face clean off and causing it to

go into shock before it hit the ground. Well I guess that all of our moving around drew the Great Jaggi's attention

because I heard the damned thing go "OOH OOH OOH ssss" and then all the remaining Jaggi (that weren't being

assaulted by my chicken militia) perked up and fell back to flanking positions as the Great Jaggi began running up

the hill and launched over the fence. It was now that all hell broke free, first PeeWee stole another Jaggi's face,

bounded into the woods with her Choop Choop Chooping all the way, then the chickens dissapeared after her,

revealing their angry handiwork in the form of a now eyeless scratched up Jaggi if it weren't trying to kill us I might

feel bad for it. Instead of feeling bad for it I just settled for yanking my grub axe out of the Jaggia's skull and

bringing it down hoe side down severing the lizards head. I pulled my right arm back and threw my spear at

another Jaggi piercing its stomach causing its intestines to spill out killing it. Heaving the grub axe in both hands I

decided to do the stupidest thing in my history. I ran full tilt towards a grouping of 3 Jaggi using my momentum to

do a flying knee to ones face, I shuffle kicked another in the side, and buried the hoe end of the grub axe into the

third one's side piercing through its lung and hitting the heart. It seems as if luck may actually love me a little after

all.

* * *

Millie's P.O.V. The speed with which Jon moved was nothing like I've seen from him before the fluidity and the

strength he showed were majestic and suprising. He easily staggered the first 2 lizards with his knee and kick

before he opened the 3rd lizards's ribs like they were butter before he grabbed a brick of the ground and upercut

the first dazed scalie in the throat breaking its neck bones like a twig leaving it to die in the blood flooding its lungs.

The last living Jaggi of the group was shaking the stars out of its vision when Jon yanked his belt off, wrapped it

around his left hand, and jammed it down the things throat. My eyes bulged in shock when he shoved his arm up to

the bicep in the things mouth, pulled his arm back now beltless, than kicked it in the chin so hard its teeth broke

against eachother. I have no clue what happened but the raptor began turning off white before it slumped over

and died.

* * *

Jon's P.O.V. The Jaggi's where easy to drop due to my luck in dazzing 2 of them as well as the fact that some loose

bricks were left out from the construction job that never got finished however like all things that are good luck must

run out eventually. While I was dealing with the scalie turd burglers Millie was watching me rather than paying

attention to her surrounding and the Great Jaggi was sneaking up on her. She may have been a grade A bitch but

she was family, it was officially time to take some drastic actions. I then dropped the grub axe...

* * *

Millie's P.O.V. I saw Jon look over at me his eyes widening fractionally from there usual lazy state, before he

breathed in, closed his eyes, and sighed. I felt warm air hit the back of my head smelling of rotting flesh and death.

I turned to look at it thinking it was PeeWee, it wasn't PeeWee it was the big lizard, the alpha, it opened its mouth,

I closed my eyes and waited for the end. I felt pain in my face as I fell on my rump rather than a sudden death. I

opened my eyes and then widened them, Jon had back handed me out of the way of the bite and had his left arm

up to the bicep entirely in the giant lizard's mouth. He looked like he was crying with his shoulders shaking and then

he started to laugh loudly and not fake laughter either it was like he was told the best joke in the world.

* * *

Jon's P.O.V. The look of shock on Millie's face coupled with the H.S.A.N. (hereditary sensory autonomic neuropathy)

variety that I had that makes the pain response send signals similar to tickling just couldn't be contained. First my

shoulders started shaking then I plain out started laughing like crazy. I could tell by the lack of feeling in my left

hand that the Great Jaggi managed to sever my elbow, and based on the amount of blood coming out of its mouth

as well as my diziness it pierced an artery. I had to end this fast, but how? I seems as if some greater force in the

universe heard my thoughts as with a battle cry of "Choop Choop Choop" PeeWee soared off of the garage roof

with one of the 80 pound cinder blocks in her claws... which she promptly brought down on the Great Jaggi's head

like she was trying to pound a nail in. With her first strike the teeth around my arm hit the humerus, the second

stike and it punctured, before her third strike I pulled away managing to get everything but my hand out when the

cinderblock came back down with enough force to crack the lizards head open. I took a look at my arm, I was

missing my hand, the humerus was cracked, my brachi muscle was shredded, and most of my flesh was flayed off of

the bone. There was a silver lining though, seeing their leader getting a free stone age labotomy caused the

remaining Jaggi to book it. I looked at Millie swatted her lightly on the face to get her out of her daze and told her

"Millie go get the duffle bag it's time for my exam-ass-mination"

* * *

 **This next scene is graphic those with light stomach don't read**

1

1

1

While Millie was getting my duffle bag I gathered the nescesary things for my improptu opperation. I got a circle

saw before attatching its handle in the slot of a piece of wood that was anchored to the wall where the hammers

used to hang. I attached a piece of metal to the spare car batteries prongs to begin heating it in preperation of

what was to come. Millie finally came in with the duffle bag I smiled and said "Wait outside with PeeWee it will only

take awhile." She scowled and said "No! It was my stupidity that made you get injured I'm watching!" I decided to

be a turd, grabbed the back of her head, stared into her deep brown eyes, said "If you weren't such a pushy, bitchy

thing you'd be fairly cute", and kissed her dead on her lips before closing and locking the garage door. I heard her

knocking on the door, so I turned on the circle saw poured Germ-X on the blade to purify it of bacteria and slowly

started cutting through the flesh above the elbow, spraying blood every where making the formerly white garage

walls a spackled art of reds and whites, when I reached the bone I pushed down with my right arm on the elbow,

took a big breath and started singing "Hello my friend. back so soon again?" crunch! A chunk of bone hits the wall

but I keep pushing "It seems to me that you like our company You play again And it's usually me" I can't help but to

laugh at the song I picked by random choice snap! The last bit of bone finally gave way as shards of bone fly back

into my face piercing my right eyelid and forcing the eye shut. I pull the army knife out of my duffle bag, put my limp

arm in the voice take another breath in "To be the first disturbing being That you see They tore me apart

They used me for parts They took away my face They took away my arm" I sliced the last bit of skin off and let my

arm dangle a while before fighting the urge to sleep as I wobble over to the battery with the metal on it. "No! It

just isn't fair! The chicken and the bear Even the fox didn't go through What I had to bare" I pressed my stump

onto the metal and listened to the sizzling of flesh.

1

1

1

 **It's safe now peoples**

* * *

I walked past Millie gave her a smile while carrying my severed arm and went into the house in a daze. I just heard

a constant beep beep beeping. I grabbed grandpa's ashes set them in grandma's lap, dropped my arm next to her,

turned on the ABBA C.D. that she liked so much grabbed my Switch, went into the basement broke the propane

tank house conection, grabbed the matches, and a bottle of sparkling grape juice. I grabbed 4 glasses pocketing 2

of them and filled the other 2 of them, set them on the kitchen table, turned the stove on, and left the house. I set

the glasses on the out side lawn table poured the fizzy drink into them waved Millie and PeeWee over, filled a small

dish that was used for watering chicks for PeeWee, gave Millie a glass, raised mine, and said "Cheers" as an

explosion rocked the house and fire poured out of the windows. The beeping then became a constant wail before I

passed out...

* * *

Well how was it? Good? Bad? There will be a bit of a time skip as the worlds events in other areas are explained

and the way the world works will be expanded upon


	7. Revelations

Hello Humans… Weegee1 here again I gained some new foresight for the story from a friend and fellow artist Foy

the Snooze Button rather than chopping the story so I could keep the format. He told me of another way to keep

the formatting so I'll give it a try. A few new shout outs Fred42, D' Arby, and Dalamgyis thanks for the Soulseer

Mizutsune hunt help. The other Elder Dragon riders have been added in, now it's time to visit our friend the Hatter.

It's been 3 months since the Catastrophic Alignment Happened, the event that caused all the people playing video

games to vanish from the planet earth and go to a planet infused with power of imagination. Some people got lucky

and were transported to worlds that were more peaceful than our own world where all you had to do day in and

day out was keep the wheel of your vehicle pointed right, some were transported to a world were they collected

creatures to raise, battle, and care for, and a few unlucky souls were sent to a world similar to hell with viral

outbreaks that caused mutations in the infected those worlds will be talked about another time. In the 3 months

hell was raised across the globe the few non gaming humans that were pulled in this new world were slaughtered

fairly quickly by the creatures they used to make fun of people for playing "those stupid kid's games" truly it was a

beautiful thing watching jocks and muscle heads getting eaten on live T.V. The most amazing thing that happened

was with the destruction of government, everyone thought that the world would descend into anarchy but certain

groups that had made a name for themselves stepped up to take control of the wheel. One group was called the

Seraphic Order, led by 7 "Arch Angels" a group of Monster Hunters that commanded the power of Deviant Elder

Dragons to combat invading monsters and help unfortunate humans. They each bore a title with an old world

virtue: The first was Soap, who was positioned in old world Hawaii, also known as "He who never surrenders" is

a white haired man, with a golden tan, he stands at 6 foot even, and has some awesome sunglasses. He is a

master of the Poseidon's Stake a great sword similar to the Excalius Sword only made of petrified bone that

contains a bio luminescent organ which was used to call forth the Deep Lord Ceadeus. For armor Soap wore a

radiant blue Helios armor. In battle his superior defense showed in all its glory, stopping a charging Diablos simply

by grabbing its horns, jamming them in the ground, and making the brutish creature to launch itself over him. The

Deep Lord Ceadeus looked like a Golden Bearded variety except for the fact that its fins evolved into 30 foot long

tentacles with a three digit hand that it used to pull itself up onto the land as well as pick things up and move them

around at the behest of its lord and partner, it has four long black horns and a single white horn like a narwhal, the

majestic beast was also easily 125 feet from its narwhal tusk to its U shaped tail tips. After Soap was Neuro the

youngest of the group at 18 he was known at Neuro the Faithful and was stationed in what was old world Brazil.

He stood at 5 foot 3 inches and wore a red version of the Wisdom set of armor, for a weapon he wielded the

Research Horn with great proficiency. His Elder dragon was the Nidhoggr Dalamadur a strange mutation that has

thousands of smaller serrated scales for shaving flesh rather than the large sharp scales for gouging that a normal

Dalamadur variety has it also developed 4 arms that end in 3 fingered hands with fully functioning thumbs. The

relationship between the human and serpent was similar to that of a snake charmer and a cobra, the great serpent

would keep poachers away thus allowing the young man to take more accurate notes on monster ecology, and the

human would play music that the advanced ears of the Nidhoggr enjoyed. The third member was Sirius the oldest

member of the group at 62. Stationed in Africa he wielded the Midnight Storm an entirely black version of the

Thunder Yell Gun Lance, and wore Damascus armor covering everything but his face revealing a dark black skin

tone, a shiny bald head, blue eyes surrounded by laugh wrinkles, and a large smile full of straight white teeth. His

Elder dragon was the Storm Born Kirin a variety of Kirin that was entirely black except for its yellow horn it was 20

feet long from horn to rump and 6 feet tall at the shoulder. The fourth member was Helios age 25, a woman that

stood a short 4 foot 7 inches tall, with blond hair and hazel eyes who donned red Tigrex X armor and wielded the

Redwing Shooter (a completely red version of the Silverwing Shooter) with pride. She was posted in Asia with her

Elder Dragon was the Sun Rise Valstrax a unique version that is completely red and has 4 wings 2 in the usual

place, 2 replacing the arms, and a legless serpentine body. The fifth member was Alexandre a mysterious woman

who always wears her armor preventing clear vision of her body. She wears Escadora X armor and wields the

Enlightened Rod a completely gold version of the Alatreon Dragonspire. The only thing that people know about her

is that her Elder Dragon is the Sagacious Alatreon a version that has a more gargoyle like look with digitigrade legs,

large 4 fingered hands with functional thumbs, larger wings, a tail with a club at the end, and a "crown" of 5 horns

that allow it to properly control its elemental energy, it is 45 feet from crown top to tail tip. The sixth member of the

group was definitely the oddest of them all. Her name was Snow, age 36, with rounded facial features, a curvy full

hourglass body, half red half gray hair split straight down the middle, hazel eyes, and a tomboyish personality. Her

weapon was called Ragnarok a sword and shield of opposite powers (Shield from the Ukanlos Soul Hatchet covering

the left hand and a one sided Akantor Katana held in the right) for armor she wore a set of Neset armor. Her elder

dragon was the El Dora'ren Mohran a variety of the Dah'ren Mohran that was covered in minerals and metals that

caused its hide to turn into a golden color it was 259 feet from horn tip to tail they are stationed in old world Iran.

The seventh member was a man named Fredrik age 48, he was of average build at 5 foot 11 inches, balding

Caucasian, with red hair, a graying mustache, blue eyes, and a scar that goes from beneath his left eye to his chin.

He wears White Fatalis style armor with the head being white, the right half being black, and the left half being a

bright red. For a weapon he wields the Judge and Jury a pair of gauntlets that end in a large fist with Judge and

Jury being blue in color. His Elder Dragon is the Primordial Fatalis with three yellow eyes in its white head, a black

body, and 4 red wings 4 red limbs and a yellow tail. It can expel fire, electricity, or frigid cold and it measures 62 feet

from hornless head to yellow tail, they are positioned in China. There was an eighth member at one time former

eighth member was a female positioned in the old world United States in Utah who disagreed with the ideals of the

other Arch Angels. They thought that everyone deserved a second chance and should fight to defend those weaker

than themselves. Instead the one who decided to bear the name of Luca ( pronounced Lucifer minus the fer) she

went out with the plan to unite humanity under a single banner under her rulership and judgment being nearly

supreme only the six newly appointed vice lords those who represent a certain aspect of humanities short comings

were allowed to offer her different points of view. Unlike their "rivals" they didn't use Elder Dragons preferring to

use their own strength to get jobs done rather than building a "false peace" to keep order with the masses. She

believes in a world where the "strong" and able fights for survival while the "weak" and those unable to help in the

front lines help in other ways like gardening, teaching, and other less hazardous jobs rather than have them

through their lives away in a combat situation without any chance of survival. No one knows what Luca looks like

other than the fact that she is shorter than the average age 20 human female, she wears completely white

Nerscylla X armor and wields the Demiurge a version of the Apostel/Sorciere with gold edges and claws, blue eye

spots, and the rest is black. Her dragon is the Valhalla Magala a mutation of the Shagaru Magala with a gold body,

black wings, red talons on front feet back feet and wing claws, 4 purple horns on its head with the bottom 2 in the

normal spot and the top two meeting to form a halo like growth, 2 long purple tails similar to pseudopods ending in

a blue hole that expels the frenzy virus in a storm of sharp petal shaped shards. Using a pure white 3rd eye it can

control frenzy shards that are in the air and on the ground to form spikes to attack with or form a giant white egg

like dome to defend itself from attack. The Vice Lords consisted of 6 members other than Lucifer, Moloch the

Enraged a group of 3 people who wore enraged monster armor and wielded their weapons, Moe wore Esurient Mail

and wields the Consummate Katana he preferred hit and run, next was Locus who wore Brachydium Armor and

wields the Lightbreak Blade who uses side swipe tactics, and then was Henry who wore the Divine Ire Armor and

wields the Demonlord Hammer who just attacked anything that was in the way of their objective. Next was

Belphegor the Slothful a rather tall, voluptuous, 37 year old, dark skinned, blue eyed, white haired women, who

stood at 6 feet 8 inches tall. She wore a green version of the Strange set, and wielded a miniaturized, 8 round

cartridge version of the Beast Sniper in her left hand with impossible accuracy. The forth member was Mammon an

eccentric, bespectacled, red haired, brown eyed, hoarder. He stood at 6 feet even and wore a red recolor of the

Crystalbeard armor with blue jewels. In combat he wields a club made of one large clump of iron studded with

green jewels of varying sizes at close range, the Magnificent El Dora Gun at far range, and uses flash bombs that

are magnified into a blinding display by the reflective qualities of his armor and weapons. The fifth member was

simply called Envy the Empty an androgynous female (most think because it uses the female restroom) that stands

at 5 feet 8 inches and wears a set of Mizuha GX armor with a black face guard only revealing 2 green eyes and a bit

of blond hair in the back. In battle it is able to turn near invisible due to her armor being treated with Chameleos

scale dust that can refract light when electricity is run through them by the static charge built up by the Shaka

Scarecrows it wields at close range with great skill. The sixth member of the group was simply called the Locust's

Lord a presumed to be male but no one can be sure except those who follow the Lord's lead. It stands between 5

foot 8 inches and 6 foot 4 inches, wears the Obituary set of armor, wields a sarcophagus like weapon called the

Casket of Abaddon which contains several hundred tiny locust like kinsect that are black in color and about 3 inches

long, and to control them he uses a purple colored version of the Scale Tornado Bowgun that uses a 12 round stick

cartridge that fires pheromone bullets allowing the nearly blind kinsects to locate their targets. The final Vice Lord

was known as the Unloving he was a former prisoner in an undisclosed location, rail thin, lanky, and hollow eyed,

with black hair, and purplish eyes. He stands at 5 feet 6 inches and wears his old orange jumpsuit with the number

changed to 253 (his H.R.), a green pair of prison pants, iron weighted shoes, a leather face mask, and wields the

Railroader a Hammer and Bowgun combo consisting of a Shotgun (Green) model Bowgun that uses a 6 shot

cartridge that launches 9 inch long railroad spikes and an Iron Striker's hammer head attached to a 2 foot long

handle strapped to him by a 8 foot long chain manacle attached to his waist. He is usually sent to wipe out large

concentrations of carnivorous monsters in volcanic or arctic areas due to prisoner experimentation rendering him

highly immune to very cold or hot temperatures.

* * *

Now the true question is it better to serve in someone elses Heaven? Or reign in a Hell of your own creation?


	8. Welcome to the Underground

Hello Humans… Weegee1 here yet again, I apologize about the slower than usual update, my internet decided to

die off for a while and then it flickered in and out so that was fun. However after some perseverance I finally

managed to get chapter six: Revelations up and showed the 2 major factions of the "new" world the Seraphic Order

with their belief that the weak and infirmed can gain fame and fortune through slaying monsters and regaining lost

relics of technology like how to make working vehicles and such although not all members agree with this ideology

(think of them as similar to Crusaders if people die to bring back a relic or kill a monster put their name on the

monument). The Vice Lords are a group of people that survived the Cataclysm either through smarts, strength, or

numbers who believe that those people who can't hunt due to infirmities or other such problems can do other

things like garden, teach, fish, or find other food. They have lower moral compasses compared to most of the other

groups allowing willing human experimentation, arguments ending in death in their arena with the winner getting

the dead persons things, as well as surgical augmentations. These aren't the only groups but they are the most

powerful due to members, funding and political sway. I am adding lines back for P.O.V. switches due to some

requests by some readers. So let's continue down this road winding of ours.

* * *

Jon's P.O.V. It was dark wherever I was dark, dry, silent. Like a well preserved catacomb untouched by the outside

world. I raised my right hand to my face feeling around to see if I had everything, lower jaw check, teeth check,

nose check, left ear check, right ear check, left eye check, right eye che...wait what the fuck? I had no right eye, the

socket was completely empty except for the nerve endings poking out past the lid. As I was moving around it seems

I drew someone's attention, an old mans voice spoke out "Settle down young man all that moving is not the best

for you right now.". Opening my left eye I looked at the old codger, he was a pale man, with long gray hair, who

wore a black monks robe, used a staff made of wood with an iron knob at the top to walk with, and had a pair of

black horns coming out of where his eyes would be. I don't know how he noticed me looking but somehow he did

"Beautiful aren't they? I suppose I should introduce myself, my name is Gusion the Sage of this little safe haven. Of

course I wasn't always known as Gusion I was once a great uncle who enjoyed having my grand nephews and

nieces over to my house."

* * *

Gusion's P.O.V. My wife would bake cookies with the younger ones, while the older ones would play their new

fangled computer games some monsters trapper or something, and me and their parents would watch The Duke of

the Silver Screen John Wayne save the day again. Well one day the T.V. died without warning, I knew it couldn't be

due to old age I just got it a week before from my wife as an anniversary present. I was turning to ask my wife

what was going on with it when I saw she was gone and the coffee cup she had darn gone with her, looking at the

couch the little ones where at and saw that they were thankfully all there. Next I looked at where my kids,

nephews, and nieces were and saw that all except for sweet little Nadine who was turning 19 next Monday were

gone. She decided to humor her nieces and nephews and played along with them. When the world shook with a cry

of new unknown life her machine just started beepin' away like she was supposed to go on one of them quests or

something' well she touched something on the screen of her flip, pop, or what ever it was called and poof she

disappeared. In her spot was a women that looked like her but she was dressed like a medieval knight (Chainmail

armor set) and had a large plunger and a toilet seat next to her (Vacuum Striker), and the 4 squirts on the couch

looked at her then touched their screens to. Shawn, Timmy, Samantha, and Madison all wore this odd Hebrew

Sheppard clothing (Bherna armor). Shawn had a sword and a dagger (Dual Piercers), Timmy had a bow made of

rock (Petrified Bow), Samantha had this staff and dozens of little butterflies around her (Aladdin's Wand and Rukh),

and Madison had a big metal mountaineer's horn (Iron Horn). It was strange to say the least out of nowhere there

came a knocking on the doors and windows before one of the second story windows broke in spraying glass into

the room we were in. Looking around to see what caused the glass to break, the first thing I noticed was the smell

of a mix of rotting eggs and bad farts the second thing I noticed was a fat pink monkey. One of the boys yell

something like Congo before it swiped a stinking pink limb at Madison catching her off guard and knocking her into

the dresser where the T.V. was. As she was standing up the T.V. fell on her head knocking her unconscious and

giving her a gash on her head which bled profusely. While I was tending to her Timmy showed off his skills with a

bow that he gained during his time in boy scouts, drew back the nock, let the arrow fly, and completely missed the

monkey but managed to hit the second level chandelier which promptly fell and impaled the monkey with shards of

metal and glass. Several more windows were broken by the invasive monkeys from that Wizard of Fuzz or Was

something like that. Well Shawn ran up to a monkey, used it like a trampoline, and came down like a buzz saw

(Demon state, aerial style, with the dual blades, when you press X after bouncing off of a monster) cutting large

swathes into its back severely injuring it. While it was dying it swung out with its claws knocking Shawn off balance

before another monkey rammed him knocking him off of his feet. Samantha swung the staff and 5 butterflies flew at

monkey, latched on, turned red in color, before they detonated in an explosive barrage causing one of its eyes to

rupture from the heat and its chest to cave slightly from the force of the blast whether it was dead or unconscious

was anyone's guess. After getting the T.V. off of Madison, propping her head up, wrapping it with a shirt, and

making sure she was stable enough I went into my bedroom and grabbed my old hunting friend a double barrel

hunting shotgun. I flipped it open, put 2 repurposed penetrating shells in place, snapped it shut, and pocketed a

partial box of shells as well as pocketing my old machete for when I was positioned in Guam, I then went out to join

in the combat. When I got back to the living room Nadine was protecting Madison from a pair of monkeys that got

interested in her, Samantha had 7 butterflies left and 3 dead monkeys were slumped over near her, Shawn lost the

wider blade in the back of a monkeys neck and had his longer needle like blade rammed through another monkeys

eye bringing his kill count to 3 as well. I looked to the other side and saw 2 monkeys filled with arrows but no sign

of Timmy other than blood soaked clothing and a broken bow. Running at the fastest speed I could I tried to help

Nadine only to be blocked by one of those goddamned monkey, I clicked both hammers of the shotgun back,

unloaded the ammo into its face, and watched as it did nothing to it. There were no cuts, no holes, not even a

bruise I drew my machete swung it and again nothing happened. Nadine noticing me threw her toilet plunger at the

things back knocking it over and tearing a fair bit of flesh off of its back, picking the plunger up I smashed the

monkey in the face, and the plunger got stuck. I pulled and pulled before finally the monkeys face came off stuck to

the inside of the plunger. While celebrating my little victory a hole was ripped open in the ceiling and an enormous,

fat, stinking monkey with bad hair glared down at us. It dropped down directly onto Madison's back causing her

eyes to fly open in pain and blood to erupt out of her mouth most likely from an organ rupturing. I threw the

plunger with all my might at it and it slapped it out of the air before it swiped at Nadine which she blocked with the

toilet seat, preventing a direct hit but she was still knocked back before she tripped over a dead monkey and fell on

her butt. I heard 3 wavering nearly unnoticeable C notes being played on an iron or tin instrument, I turned and

saw that it was Madison blowing air into the large horn that she had, she closed both eyes turned the mouth piece,

and an ungodly sound erupted with enough force that it launched the broken shards of metal from the chandelier

and the glass from the broken windows into the giant monkeys back. While the monkey was turning to look at

Madison Samantha started spinning her staff like a baton, the remaining 7 butterflies converged onto one spot,

ignited into a fireball the size of a man before condensing to the size of a baseball, launched into the monkey's side,

and exploded with enough force to send it flying out through the living room wall. I rolled Madison to check on her

only to notice that the light left her eyes it seems that explosion of sound and wind was her last yell of defiance

against this new world. Nadine picked up her plunger, Shawn pulled his other sword free of the monkey's body, and

Samantha called a green butterfly over from one of the dead monkeys which fluttered into her turban. I grabbed

the broken bow from the ground if nothing else I could use the string and handles as a garrote while the children

ran to safety. Nothing went right once we got outside, the moment Samantha passed through the door way behind

me the monkey's mouth opened and a literal fire storm launched out in a disgusting belch, burning her and

destabilizing the house to the point that the wall collapsed, crushing her entirely leaving only her staff and the

lonely green butterfly. Taking a look at the ugly ape I saw that all the hair on its head was burnt off, its right eye

was destroyed and the right side of its face was singed down to the bone, both arms claws were broken off, and its

tail was broken at the base. Shawn took a deep breath, closed his eyes, exhaled, opened his eyes, and a shadow

passed over his face as his eyes turned red (dual blade hunter art Wolf's Maw) and he rocketed through the air like

a drill (dual blade hunter art Spiral Slice) hitting the ape in the right arm breaking it at the shoulder… a loud bang

and a flash similar to a flash grenade went off. When my eyes didn't adjust back to normal I new something was

wrong, it seemed that the flash damaged my eyesight to near blindness. I was given an offer to be subject to an

experimental surgery, if I went through with it I would be able to see again but in a different way than what I was

used to. Finding out I still had 2 surviving family members in Nadine and Shawn who killed the monkey with help

from our saviors I chose to have the surgery. It took 2 days to properly connect the feelers to my occipital lobe, 3

more days to start "seeing" again, 7 more days after that to control the dust my feelers sent out so I could see

more than 5 feet in front of me. After gaining my sight I decided to join Nadine and Shawn out in the field as a

mercenary group so we could have money to survive a little over 8 weeks and here we are."

* * *

Jon's P.O.V. I closed my remaining eye and asked "Do you know where Millie and the giant chicken that followed me

are?" Gusion said "the Yian Dodo PeeWee is in a pen along with the chickens and Millie is fixing her saddle that she

uses to ride it into battle." I ask him "Where is the bag that Millie was bringing is?" he points under the bed that I'm

on. I reach an arm under the bed pull the bag out, open it, and notice that my Switch isn't inside. Gusion pulls out

my Switch from his pocket and passes it to me. I turn it on and notice that it's at 11% power, I press the update

button and suddenly monster materials start raining from the sky. An accept weapons and armor appears on the

screen allowing me to accept up to 3 weapons and 1 armor set, I choose the Beschworung/ Oracle (Light Bowgun),

the Gant Blade (Charge Blade), and the Rouge master (Long Sword) for armor I chose the Edel Visor (Head), Bherna

Mail S (Body), Mizutsune Braces (Arms), Death Stench Bowels (Waist), and Hermitaur Greaves (Legs) all in a deep

purplish red all of which appeared in front of me. I checked the money I had and it showed 500,000 Zenny which

was a tenth of what I had noticing my confusion Gusion said "You get a tenth of what you had in game and your

things will be stored in a room for you along with the rest of your things" after saying that 8 calico felines started

grabbing my stuff and moving it to who knows where. I asked "Is there was anyone who works a smithy here." he

pointed to a sign post outside of the room that I was in to the right was surgeons station, housing district, and

animal pens to the left was forge and armory, mess hall, and bathrooms. I looked at Gusion asked him where my

room was and walked there with him. God did those cats work fast, my room was about 17 feet by 15 feet and

everything was sorted away nicely, with monster scales in one chest, webbing and other such materials in another

chest, gems in yet another, and so on and so forth. My money was in a sack on my bed, I took around 50,000 out

and put it in a smaller bag. Gusion smiled and left me to my things. I changed into my armor before bringing the

Rougemaster and the Beschworung/ Oracle with me to take to the armory to have them customized. On the way

out I saw Millie and she saw me for a moment we looked at each other before she shot off crying down the hallway

before turning at the intersection. I tried to catch up to her but as soon as I rounded the corner she was long gone

out of sight, I sighed and continued on my way to the armory. Upon reaching the armory I noticed a gruff man in

chain mail yelling at a little girl "When are you gonna finish that damn project its been 3 weeks?!" when she was to

slow to respond for his liking he pulled his fist back to hit her. "What's all this then?" I asked as I pointed my

Bowgun at the jerks head rounding at me with his fist drawn I pulled the primer on the gun back (and no the gun

isn't loaded I know that, the readers know that, but the ape with the brain of an ant doesn't) seeing this he scoffs

and walks away yelling "You better finish that job for me or even your boyfriend won't be able to help you !". I

looked at her she looked at me and she murmured "Thank you… but you shouldn't have done that." I cocked my

head to the side and said in my best Jose Jalapeno voice "You're welcome. I had to help because he smelled awful

Senior." that seemed to cheer her up. I noticed that she was short and young maybe 14 or 15 standing at 4 foot

even, I asked her "Do you know who runs the forge?" she became very nervous and muttered out "It used to be

me, dad, and my brother Billy but now it's just me and Billy.". I asked if she could shorten my Rougemaster into a

short blade about 22 inches long and shorten the Oracle and make it have two hammers like a double barrel

shotgun (I'm calling it the Oracle from now on instead of Beschworung/ Oracle it saves time). She said "I can do that

as well add a cartridge feeder for a 3 shot cartridge for each barrel for 30,000 Zenny." looking around I could see

she was undersupplied for materials and her tools were worn so I looked at her and asked "Do you sell specialized

elemental ammo?" She said "Yes but their 100 Zenny a piece." I asked "How much Zenny do you need to renovate

this place and get the project completed for that turd burglar?" She said "75,000 Zenny but I can't ask anyone for

help because my brother scares people off with his tinkering." right as she finished saying that a pale young man

standing at about 5 foot 8 inches with blond hair that was frizzed up in all directions as if he stuck forks in electrical

outlets for fun ran out. He wore blue suspenders stained with grease, oil, and what looked like blood, he had a

screwdriver in one hand, a pliers in the other, his most intriguing feature were his mismatched eyes and the fact

that neither were human. His right eye was larger than his left it was completely yellow with multiple facets like a

fly's eye most likely from a Seltas or other such insect creature and his left eye was yellow, slitted, and had a round

bump above it, it was most likely a Najarala eye and the round bump was a heat sensitive organ. "Eureka! I've

done it!" he exclaimed in sheer childish excitement "Billy I have a customer!" the young girl shouted "But Vapula I

did something amazing." Billy whined. Seeing the youthful banter I couldn't help but chuckle and ask "What did you

do that was amazing?" now noticing he had an audience Billy comically tried to hide behind the now named Vapula

who sighed before answering for him "He has an obsession with trying to make suits that are able to move around

on their own and follow simple computer orders to do fighting for those who can't actively participate in combat.".

My interest was certainly peeked by this "Really, what is the snag in this project of your?". Billy perhaps sensing

that someone was interested in his work peeked out from behind his sister looked at me with his left eye facing

more towards me than his right eye was before he darted out fast enough that I could barely keep up with him,

grabbed my arm and dragged me to the room he popped out of. He stood in front of an empty suit of Rhenoplos

armor before opening the chest area, "The wires that I use to conduct electricity from the circuit board in the head

tear under even the slightest stress, I could easily counteract this if I had some sort of stable mucus. I tried

Brachydios mucus but the electricity caused it to detonate destroying the suit of armor or super heat melting the

wires and stalling out the mechanisms. The other thing is that oil doesn't keep the machinery lubricated enough. I

got the machine working for a little while but it just keeps dying on me.". He looked at me with watering eyes

(which was depressing and disturbing ever see wet bug eyes? No, then don't look it up) "I'll let you name the

models if you help me." he whimpered Vapula said "Billy not everyone has the same interests as you, you need to

accept that." Billy bawled out "But when you became a member of the Vice Lords you said everything would get

better!". Seeing the turmoil I grabbed Billy's left shoulder turned him towards me causing him and Vapula to freeze

in their movement. I simply smiled and said "If this is your version of Art then don't give up. I think it is a wonderful

idea, as for the lubrication problem I would try Paddock Oil (Tetsucabra fluids) and as for the protection for the

wires I would apply a thin layer of Radiant Mucus (Nakarkos slime) and let it dry before applying another coating.".

The way that Billy's eyes lit up I knew I suggested something that he hadn't tried, but then Billy's eyes immediately

dimmed before he muttered "We don't have any of that stuff." I told them to wait before I went back to my room. I

grabbed 4 quart bottles of Paddock Oil and 1 quart of Radiant mucus placing them in a pouch as well as 100,000

more Zenny bringing me up to 150,000 in my little pouch. I walked back in to the armory, Vapula was facing the wall

before she said "Welcome to the armory how may I help… you actually came back?" I looked at her and said "The

resizing of the blade and gun modification comes out to 105,000 Zenny right?" her eyebrows scrunched up and she

said "No it comes to around 30,000 Zenny.". I looked at her and said "Right 105,000 Zenny." I took out 110,000

Zenny smiled and whistled while walking into Billy's little corner of the shop he was sleeping with his arms wrapped

around one of his robots head I shook my head before I set the 5 quarts of fluids that I brought (making sure each

was marked correctly) before turning to leave. On the way out Vapula was sniffling before she sucked in a huge

amount of snot that was running down her nose "SKKRK how can I repay you for all your kindness?". I smiled

nodded and said "Keep making amazing weapons. Oh and finish the Turd monkey's task he had for you. He was

annoying." she giggled and nodded.

* * *

Well that was part of day one in the underground hope you enjoyed it! :)


	9. A Poll

Hello Humans Weegee1 here again. It has come to my attention from multiple sources that the Vice Lords in my story sharing names with actual religious demons may upset some people so I created a poll. The poll is a vote on should I continue this story or just scrap it and do something else. It is up to you the viewers to decide. This poll shall run for 48 hours I will continue my work until the poll closes. If I receive the vote to stop writing this story than I shall work on the next one instead. Here's to hoping. Also since this is my first time it may not work properly so let's make it even easier the first 2 who send me a review to continue or to stop gets me to do so

* * *

Sincerely Weegee1


	10. Resurection of the Wings of Black

Hello Humans… Weegee1 here yet again, I apologize about the slower than usual update, I decided to try my hand

at writing longer chapters. Another reason that the chapter Welcome to the Underground was a little late on the

update was do to getting Pokemon Let's Go Eevee and playing it for 3 hours a day so far. As for shout outs I have a

group of four people the first is mauri-147 a specialist in paralyzing monster and laying on the hurt with aerial skills,

the second is Alondra a master at ranged combat especially when working with Jeon to confuse a monster onto

who to go after first, the third person is Yuki a fighter who excels with a great sword, and the forth is Marvash a

sword and shield specialist who wears monsters down with poison. I also have a group of three people to shout

out to Gonzo, Jinx, and Alex thank you for your help with the hyper Deviljho quest. It also seems that my writing is

so supremely awesome that it dazed my readers to the point that no one voted in my poll. So I'm going to continue

writing.

Now let's begin our amazing story with some statistics on the creatures similar to Palico.

Palico Height: 2 foot 4 inches to 3 foot 6 inches Weight: 20 to 56 pounds

Appearance: Anthropomorphic Feline with any color found on an ordinary cat. Specialty: Average stats jack of all trades and masters of Nyon. Has specific skill Rath-of-Meow which pulls up a wooden vehicle from the ground which has high defense and a cannon with 5 cannonballs for ammo.

Usagi Height: 2 feet to 3 feet Weight: 15 to 40 pounds

Appearance: Fuzzy Anthropomorphic Rabbit with any color found on an ordinary rabbit as well as light pinks, reds, and blues. Specialty: High speed combined with high stamina and small sizes make them excellent at hit and run tactics. Has the specific skill Bunny Blitz which uses a 10 stone round miniature Heavy Bowgun to assault far away monsters one at a time with great accuracy.

Lupine Height: 4 foot 5 inches to 5 foot 3 inches Weight: 50 to 100 pounds

Appearance: Anthropomorphic Canine with any color or body types found in the ordinary canine kingdom. Specialty: High Strength and Endurance able to use sophisticated pack tactics. Has specific skill Howl-itzer which uses a 3 shot Firestone launcher to attack multiple enemies at once with explosive shots.

Rodez Height: 3 feet to 4 feet Weight: 40 to 60 pounds

Appearance: Anthropomorphic Rodent often rats or mice rarely beavers or capybaras with brown, black, or gray hair being common and white, reddish, or orange being rare. Specialty: High Intelligence and Stealth as well as commonly having a prehensile tail that they can use to grab onto things make them great at surprise guerilla tactics. Has specific skill Pied Piper which calls forth dozens of rats or mice from burrows in the ground to assault foes while the Rodez sneaks away.

Dires are special in the fact that they are often 25% bigger than the average helper variety of their species. They often lead their smaller kin into battle due to greater mental and physical prowess 0.1% chance of being a Dire.

* * *

Now onto the actual story.

Jon's P.O.V. After leaving the armory I decided to bumble around some more in the hope of finding Millie. I decided

to check out the critter pens first, when I reached them there was no sign of Millie but I saw my little chicken army

roosting comfortably in a row above PeeWee. I was spotted by a woman in golden garb with a hood, a red scarf

was running from right shoulder to left hip, sandals, and a blue sash around her waist (similar to the Kokoto Market

lady in MHGU just with different colored clothing) who was tending to the animals and monsters that they had in the

pens. Feeding them, tending to them, and patching them up were a group of people of both genders, varying sizes,

and varying age with an elderly man standing at about 4 feet 7 inches with a long beard extending down to his

chest, a thick white mustache covering her mouth, a balding head with long hair in the back going past his neck line,

and thick eyebrows blocking his eyes. He wore the usual veterinarian clothing consisting of a long white coat, green

pants, a brown leather belt, and bare hairy feet. The young lady waved me over as she walked up to PeeWee's

cage, upon meeting the young lady in front of the cage that PeeWee was in she bowed slightly at the waist and

said "Welcome you must be the Jon that young Millie was talking about. My name is Sanya a former hunter. I found

that I'm better at tending monsters than hunting them. The man over there is Professor Akuma Di Ling. He and the

lead surgeon Joshua Punhiki are the Vice Lord's leading minds in the knowledge of monster ecology and monster

anatomy respectively, while Lord Gusion is our lead mind in monster behavior. Ooops sorry I tend to ramble on and

on when I'm nervous.". I quirked an eyebrow and asked "Why are you nervous?" she blushed a little, leaned in

close, and whispered "From what Millie says you're a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield killing a Great

Jaggi solo is few things anyone bellow hunter rank 5 would try and even then most fail. Having the knowledge to

amputate and cauterize your arm so you wouldn't bleed out and die is something that requires either great skill or

luck both of which are found to be attractive to the higher ups. I wouldn't be surprised if one of the high 7 would

look into you especially Moloch due to your fighting prowess, Belphegor due to your intelligence, or the Locust's

Lord due to your hunger for life. Before I forget you should see doctor Punhiki about your eye he should be in his

office still." Walking down the hallway towards the good doctor's office I could tell I was being followed but I

decided to ignore it for now. Finding a large door with the plaque Dr. Punhiki is currently in in bold red letters to the

left. Entering the door I looked around the stark white halls searching for the lead surgeon. After awhile I

discovered a small room I peeked into the room before ducking my head back as a large number of scalpels

impacting the door where my head was prior. A pair of brown female Rodez wearing surgical clothing were in the

room the left one said "It seems we have an intruder Madeline." the now named Madeline replied "Indeed Rosaline.

What should we do?". Before they could decide on what to do a new voice came from the hall behind me "Are you

ready for your exam-ass-mination?" I turn around to see who it is before I feel a needle hit my back before the

world went black. While I was coming to I heard the giddy young male voice I heard before singing "While I wished

upon a star, I was hit by a man coming home from the bar. Sent me flying oh so high, I thought that I would die. But

the lord didn't want me clouding up his sky. So not so gently I did fall, and to the hospital I did crawl. Oh your

awake, goody!" Turning my head to look at the voice I noticed 2 things immediately, I could see with both eyes

now, and that my right eye saw things that were in the dark better than my left eye. The second thing was a young

man who was hunchbacked, with black hair, sharp teeth with no lips, a milky white right eye surrounded by red

veins that extended down his neck, a blue right eye with a multipowered lens above it so he could see things

better up close, and a longer left arm with an extra joint between the wrist and the elbow. He wore the usual

surgeons clothing stylized to fit his deformity allowing him easier movement, with tight purple latex gloves on his

hands, and thick brown leather shoes covering his feet. He began babbling happily again "What a stroke of luck, no

what divine providence! You were just the specimen that I needed to complete my work in monster human grafting!

With the Nargacuga's eye muscles being 90% similar to a human's in form and function it was extremely easy to

construct a socket to eye muscle connection. The eye was the right size, as was the new nerve to human nerve

connection, however it took 3 days for the pupil to contract properly and I just couldn't help myself with my

tinkering. Your tibia and fibula (the lower leg bones) replaced them with a special order that I "borrowed" from the

armory.". I asked him "So you replaced a perfectly good body part with something that may or may not work am I

understanding you correctly?". He smiles and says in a tone most jolly "Well of course I did, after all you should

know better than most how frail the human body is. I took a resized Rougemaster sheath and replaced the frontal

leg bone with that then I attached a 2 piece metal stint and a coil attaching to the back to replace the back leg

bone. If you point your toes down the blade gets launched upwards by a spring on the bottom the handle is in front

of the metal joint replacing your knee cap your foot is also made of the same material. Oh I can't wait to operate on

your arm next!". Before he could continue on his operations Madeline and Rosaline were thrown into the room

before an armored figure entered after them, the figure wore a Zinogre Helm X with a black horn instead of the

usual color on his head, Astalos Mail X covered his torso flickering from green to red and back again, a pair of

Escadora Armguards protected his arms from shoulder to fingers, blood red Genprey Tassets GX protected him from

hips to shin, and dark green Ceanataur Greaves X protected his legs and covered his knees and feet with a sharp

spike for offensive purposes. For weapons the stranger had the Cercatore Talea Dual blades on his left hip, on his

back was an unloaded Dreadking Blaster Light Bowgun, and on his right hip was a pouch with 3 ammo drums each

had a different ammo type in them. The newcomer chuckled and said "Jon you look like shit." the helm opened up

revealing…. "Cody!" I happily exclaimed. The doctor looked a little bashful seeing Cody "Lord Amdusias I didn't know

this specimen was with you.". "Lady Vapula said you stole from her shop again Punhiki." Cody scolded harshly Dr.

Punhiki simply let his eyes drift in opposite directions, shrugged his shoulders, and pointedly said "She's the

weakest of the leading class and as a brat with no skills she hardly deserves the title of Vice Lord. As the rules

state if she's weaker than the intruder and can't protect her things by combat then she doesn't deserve what she

has.". Getting sick of the doctor and his bullshit I moved my left knee and pointed my toes down launching the

Rougemaster handle first hitting the doctor in the head knocking him out cold. Cody removed the straps holding me

down and we calmly walked out while the Rodez calmly set Dr. Punhiki on the cot near the operating table.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	11. The birth of the Infernal Puppeteer

Hello Humans… Weegee1 here sorry about the wait on the prior chapter but with Thanksgiving being at my house

and my side of the family doing most of the cooking the last 4 days have been Hell on Earth. I have good news and

bad news, the bad news is I won't be updating as often every 3 to 4 days about, the good news is that my fellow

players who received my shout outs will finally be making their appearances.

* * *

Jon's P.O.V. I looked at my cousin Cody and asked "Does Dr. Punhiki get knocked out a lot 'cause those Rodez took

it pretty good?" "More often than not his patients either try to knock him out or kill him for tampering with their

body." He absentmindedly replies back before handing me the Rougemaster that he picked up on our way out of

the office. "Don't leave stuff laying around the hands are quick to grab things around here." I grabbed it back from

him before looking down at my leg it was obviously metal from the hole in the imitation skin, I pointed my toes down

again and a bit of the sheath extended from the hole. I decided to try putting the blade into the sheath then I

slowly put my foot back into normal positioning, the sheath retracted back into place, the kneecap moved to cover

the handle, and the hole closed up leaving only a small mark where the hole was. Testing the ankle joint I found

that the blade was launched only when the joint was moved fast, if it was moved slowly only the handle extended

out so it could be drawn normally. I decided to go into my little home to get more money, when I opened the door I

saw Millie sleeping in the bed I chuckled lightly before taking 60,000 more Zenny bringing me up to 100,000 in my

pouch and 330,000 Zenny in my chests. I thought about the adaptations the Dr. made to my body before taking out

a piece of paper, an envelope, and 50,000 Zenny. I wrote in the letter "Dr. Punhiki I will be coming to you at a latter

date for further… adaptations I will give you this 50,000 Zenny as a down payment. I request that no sleeping

agents are administered while I am in your operating wing. Sincerely Jon." I fold the letter, put it into the envelope,

and put the Zenny in another little pouch. I pulled the covers up on Millie, gave her a kiss on the for head, and left

my new little home. I back tracked to the lab, opened the door, chucked the letter and pouch inside (which I saw

the Rodez immediately picked it up), then proceeded to let Cody show me to the Mess Hall. I saw Vapula grabbing 2

trays, 1 for her and 1 for her brother, she saw me, smiled and started walking over to us. Some one decided to stick

his leg out causing her to fall dropping the mashed potatoes, some sort of meat, and the vegetables that were on

her tray. I noticed it was the turd that was at her armory the day before, Cody as usual was the grand empath able

to sense my grouch coming on. He looked at me and asks "Do you want to take him or should I?" I look at Cody and

inquire "Why would you deal with him?" he puffs his chest out and says "I am Amdusias watchful eye and wrathful

hand of the Vice Lords. When bullying occurs I am sent to punish the naughty children. I just thought that I would

ask you because you invested in her business meaning that she is under your protection.". I inhaled a nice lungful

of air and yelled "Hey! Asshole!" the turd looked at me, Cody's helm closed up and the horn began thrumming with

electricity before he whispered "Challenge him to the arena one of your arms is better than both of his with your

augmentation and it will allow you to join the Vice Lords by taking his rank.". Vapula scurried away before cowering

behind me, the turd decided to get into my face before shouting "What do you want shit bag? Do you want the

Great Belial to carve his name into you?" "No I believe he wishes for you to leave his underling alone. After all

striking at her is the same as striking at him and he is able to challenge you to the arena if he so wishes. Besides

you should learn respect Belial someone could take your… attitude the wrong way." Cody calmly stated. "Stuff it up

your ass Amdusias. All your respect talk is making me sick. In fact it's so annoying I challenge both of you to battle

in the arena! The no name against me and Amon against you. We'll be at the arena in an hour you have until then

to meet us there or it'll be seen as a surrender of titles and possessions.".

* * *

Time Skip 1 Hour

* * *

Still Jon's P.O.V. We entered the arena with me wearing my set of armor (Edel Visor, Bherna Mail S, Mizutsune

Braces, Death Stench Bowels, and Hermitaur Greaves with the right knee guard armor removed so the

Rougemaster can be drawn out), Cody wearing his set of armor (Zinogre Helm X with a black horn instead of the

usual color, Astalos Mail X that changed from green to red and back again, Escadora Armguards, blood red Genprey

Tassets GX, and dark green Caenataur Leggings X) and wielding the Cercatore Talea. Belial entered wearing the

Rage armor set (Hyper Deviljho DLC The Voracious King) and wielding the Zephra Wing (Deviant Astalos Great

Sword), Amon entered wearing the Soulseer armor set (Deviant Mizutsune armor) and wielding the Fugitive Hours

(Deviant Mizutsune Charge Blade). We each squared up against our chosen target, me against Belial, and Cody

against Amon. A bell tolled signaling the beginning of the fight and reminding me of the talk me and Cody had prior

to the battle. (Flash Back "In the arena everything except for ranged weapons go, flash bombs, smoke grenades,

throwing knives, literally anything." I decided to take his words to heart. Flash Back ends). When Belial started

drawing the great sword I pointed my ankle down drew my shortened Rougemaster, placed it in between my teeth,

reached into a pouch hidden under my waist armor and pulled out one of the 3 chakram with 8 spikes that was

connected to a string that I had and threw it so it went towards his right side. Belial dodged but thankfully didn't

notice the string, I pulled out the second one and threw it so it went around slightly to the left of him. Belial started

laughing and said "Man you suck!" he then charged at me dragging the sword on the ground as he charged. I

pulled out the last chakram pressed a button on it so the wires would retract, flipped it over, and threw it straight

at him. Belial hit the chakram with a quick strike of his sword's handle it was knocked to his right. I guess that the

light finally hit the wires just right for him to see them because he turned in a spinning slash releasing a surge of

electricity from his blade, blocking the chakram that was to his left, causing the chakram from the right to speed up.

The right chakram sped up cutting his right hand (which was his sword hand) just enough for him to drop the sword

to the ground. He tried to pick up the sword but his hand wouldn't fully close which caused him to look up at me

inquisitively. Smirking I said "Vapula may not be physically imposing, or strong but when she and Billy put their

minds together they can make some great concoctions. The toxin that's currently going through your system is a

localized one that will cause your arm to be paralyzed for the next hour and a half at which point it will slowly return

back to full functionality.". To say he was pissed of was an understatement, he grabbed his sword with his left

hand and continued his charge now in a blind rage. I pulled out my last 3 items from my pouch, a smoke bomb, a

poison smoke bomb, and a flash grenade, the smoke bomb I smashed against the ground once he got within

striking distance, then I put the poison smoke bomb between my teeth, I put the flash grenade back in my pocket,

then closed my left eye and opened my right. In the fog of the smoke bomb the world which my human eye was

blind to was easily visible to my Nargacuga eye. I let the Rougemaster fall from my mouth to my hand before flipping

it to a reverse grip before going to work you see what I didn't tell the turd monkey was while the toxin paralyzed

the application site it also deadens the entire bodies pain receptors. I quietly moved in making a small nick in his leg

armor before nicking his right legs Achilles tendon and his left legs calf muscle. I then decided to ready my trump

card, I reinserted the Rougemaster into its sheath, turned the handle 180, and pushed the blade all the way in

hearing it click into place.

* * *

Cody's P.O.V. I didn't know how well Jon was going to do but I new he was smart enough to think of something.

The only weapon I had trouble battling was the gun lance and the charge blade. The first thing that Amon did was

stick the blade into the base of the shield, twist the handle, and rush forward as the Fugitive Hours started making

a sizzling sound. I took a deep breath in, drew my blades, exhaled, and allowed myself to get tunnel vision as I

used the hunter's art Wolf's Maw. As he drew closer I rotated jumped at him before corkscrewing through the air for

what I thought was a certain kill by using the hunter's art Spiral Slice. When I drew closer he pointed the blade and

shield at me which was releasing a steady amount of steam at this point, before he braced himself and said

"Personal hunter's art Impact Press" and then the shield rocketed open and expanded turning his weapon into axe

mode hitting me in the left arm as well as the left side of my chest causing me to drop my sword and loose my

breath as well as my focus for Wolf's Maw. "I thought that you would be stronger Amdusias, or should I say Cody?"

Amon quipped at the same time that Belial started laughing and said "Man you suck!" to Jon, I knew I couldn't look

to see what was going on without getting caught off guard again by Amon. I threw a poison smoke bomb relying on

the smoke filters on my facial armor to sift out any toxins before doing a forward roll and picking up my dropped

sword while Amon focused on exhaling any inhaled fumes. When I turned around Amon used the hunter's art Ripper

Shield to generate enough wind to disperse the fumes and return it to the sword combined with shield form, based

on the sizzling coming from the shield I knew that I didn't have mush time to take him out. I took out 3 lightning

elementally charged phials from my pocket, inserted them into the hole in the black horn on my helm, and pressed a

button at the rear base of the horn causing the hole to close and an electrical hum to fill my ears. A smoke screen

covered the area where Jon was fighting, a tactic which Belial was never smart enough to use causing me to

wonder what was going on over there, a moment of thinking which Amon had no problem taking advantage of. I

heard the telltale whistle of steam even over the loud buzzing of electricity filling my ears, I knew my blades

wouldn't block in time so I dropped them, punched my fists together causing the 3 used up charge phials to be

ejected out of the tip of the horn. I yelled "Personal hunter's art Howling Crusher!" before a cloak of electricity

surrounded my body in a burst of sound similar to a Zinogre howl, I grabbed the shield part of Amon's weapon, dug

my feet into the ground, and used my electrically super stimulated nerves to increase my speed and strength

enough to spin and throw both weapon and wielder into the wall 10 feet away from us before charging at him.

Amon extended his weapon axe end first, twisted the handle so that the sides of the axe head extended into a pick

on each side, put a single long charge phial into the slot under the handle, pulled the handle up so that the phial

slid into place, twisted the handle, and slammed it down puncturing the phial releasing the energy it contained into

the weapon. I figured he was going to use a variant of the hunter's art Energy Blade or something similar, instead

the axe's pick like extensions retracted before the handle slammed down driving a spike into the ground locking the

entire thing into place. He flipped a switch on each side of the short handle causing the axe head to open at the

front, he then said "Personal hunter's art Phreatic Eruption" and the ground exploded in a blast of steam and rock.

* * *

Jon's P.O.V. After hearing the eruption go off and getting pelted with rocks everything looked pretty grim until my

knee cap opened with a hiss of steam. I pulled out the Rougemaster which now had a charge phial poking out of

the handle, pressed the phial all the way into the handle of the blade, twisted the handle another 180 degrees

completing the 360 degree rotation pointed the blade at Amon who was preparing to bring his blade down on Cody

axe end first. I simply said "Personal hunter's art Critical Straight Line." and the phial in the handle exploded

sending the blade flying fast, and straight at Amon. I turned hearing a whistling of metal cutting air, before a gash

was opened on my chest, in my focus on keeping my Critical Straight Line a straight line I took my focus off of Belial

allowing him an easy hit which was thankfully obstructed by my Bherna Mail preventing the strike from being

anything more than an irritating bleeding flesh wound. While Belial was pulling the sword back up to swing again I

inhaled deeply, bit down on the poison smoke bomb in my mouth, punched him in the gut to knock the wind out of

him, before exhaling the toxic smog directly into his face. I turned my head, dropped to my knees, and retched to

the point that blood came out of my mouth staining the ground red I looked at Belial and said "Special hunter's art

Vile Exhalation." Belial took his helm off revealing watery blood shot eyes, a bloody nose, and skin that was turning

blue from his new inability to properly absorb oxygen. I decided to answer the question he never got the chance to

verbally ask "The toxin you inhaled is made from the immunity weakening bacteria found in Deviljho saliva, the fast

acting paralyzing neurotoxin of the Gendrome, and the necrosis like poison of the Dreadqueen Rathian. You are

experiencing the first group of effects muteness, extreme nerve sensitivity, and blurry vision basically a bad case of

laryngitis and influenza. The second half which is starting in you is shortness of breath, muscle ache, and slowed

muscle response time similar to a stroke victim with slight asthma. Now the great part is number 3 when your

immune system begins attacking your own cells, your lungs hemorrhage, and you slip into a coma then die. Oh don't

look so sad I didn't get off damage free." I opened my mouth, reached my hand in, and started pulling out my teeth

one at a time as the flesh on my cheek began rotting away. "You see I got the brunt of the fast and nasty effects

the roots of the teeth are dead and gone, as are the cells of my right cheek, my taste buds will be nonfunctioning

for at least 2 months, and I will need heavy duty antibiotics for at least 3 months to make up for my near

nonfunctioning immune system. So I'd say we're nearly even.". Belial's eyes slowly started closing, as blood leaked

out between his lips, before he fell to the ground. I turned to look at Cody's prediciment and saw that I got lucky

with my shot, Amon's neck had a hole through were the adam's apple would be, and his body was only held up by

the wire attaching the Rougemaster's handle to the blade. I decided that the handle was charged enough so I put

the base of it into the kneecap which caused the blade to be pulled free from the wall and retract into the handle as

the gap in the knee turned the handle back 360 degrees into the handles original positioning I then returned it to

its sheath. Cody got up looked at me and the crowd started applauding wildly, after about 2 minutes of applause it

abruptly stops. I look over at Cody seeing him kneeling I look to see who he's kneeling before I saw a short female

that stood at around 5 feet tall wearing a completely white version of the Nerscylla X armor. On each side of her

were 2 women that must have been twins. One twin wore black chest armor with 12 white wings, a golden helm

with a long black Kirin horn and 2 small white spikes 1 above each eyebrow, a white belt with a black buckle, and

black leggings with gold boots the other twin had armor that was an inverted colored version of the first sisters.

Both stood at around 5 foot 8 inches and wielded a long bamboo blade (Fan Club Bamboo Rod). The female that I

could tell was Luca thanks to Gusion's description pointed at me before making a beckoning motion. Being a turd I

decided to shuffle like a zombie towards the balcony when I got into the balcony it seemed my humor was very ill

received. Luca was tapping her foot by the time I neared her "She said keeping me waiting is considered a very

unintelligent thing to do however as this is your first conscious week here and the fact that you entertained the

crowd well enough I will let it slide. Due to you landing the killing blow on Amon and Belial you may choose one of

their titles." I looked at her took her hand lightly in mine and asked "May I have both titles one for myself and the

other for someone that I choose?". She seems to think on this for a bit and says "If you will stay here as a hire on

fill in I can give you 3 titles 1 for you and 2 to hand out. The first 2 are obvious Belial and Amon the third title is an

unused one, Nebiros.". With my knowledge of demonology that I gained in the old world I new exactly who Nebiros

was he was known as the most valiant of hells marquis, a necromancer and manipulator or souls and cadavers,

looking down at the bodies I left behind. I had reached my decision I turned to look at Luca and said "I believe the

winner of the arena gains the loosers material wealth, armor, materials, and weapons on those conditions I will

accept your offer Lady Luca my title shall be Nebiros."

* * *

To Be Continued...


	12. Turning gears and dripping oil

Hello Humans… Weegee1 clocking in yet again I was told by one of my readers that I made a few grammatical

errors for which I apologize. It is now time for shout outs I would like to thank Yuna, Scythe, Aziel, and Dhekar for

the help with completing the event quests that I was struggling with. Now then it's time to get this story on the

road yet again my friends.

* * *

Jon's P.O.V. After accepting Luca's offer I called some of the carrier Felynes over and paid them 12,000 Zenny to

take the bodies over to Dr. Punhiki's lab along with a pair of notes the first read "I didn't think that I would be

calling on your expertise so soon doctor but it seems I have no choice. The two individuals should be fairly easy to

recognize as the former Vice Lords Belial and Amon . I would like for you to remove their armor and have it sent to

my little home. Be careful if you perform an autopsy on them Belial will have a toxic vapor running through his

system it is easily negated by penicillin or a similar high strength antibiotic. I will pay 10,000 Zenny if you keep the

lungs in working condition and in an air tight storage unit. From: the newly crowned Nebiros.". The second letter

was sent to Billy and Vapula "Hello my friends I am writing for 3 purposes the first is to see if you are all doing ok.

The following purpose is to check on how the work on my Oracle as well as the work on your constructs is going so

far. The final question is can you create artificial metal skeletons with Dr. Punhiki's direction? I know that you both

don't likely like him due to his robbing your shop however, I'm sure the good doctor will no longer do that with me

naming your armory as being under my protection. Wishing you well From the newly crowned Nebiros.". With my

letters sent it was time to wait for my replies as well as check on Cody. I saw that Cody was able to move alright

other than a slight limp and a fair bit of stiffness in his arms, he noticed me looking and waved me off before going

off most likely to eat in the mess hall, or sleep in his room so I decided to go around to my room and see if the

armor was brought in yet. Upon reaching my room their were two Felynes standing in my room the one on the right

was white with blue eyes while the one on the left was black with red eyes. Behind them was the armor from Amon

and Belial the black Felyne said "You should go to the defeated ones rooms to decide what to do with their things. I

suggest going to Amon's room first.". I decided to take the kitty's advice I wasn't expecting to see what was in the

room in any stretch of my wild imagination. In the room 3 children were running around ranging from age 3 to age 5

playing "Hunter" with wooden weapons, sitting in the back of the room was an obviously pregnant woman in her

late 20s early 30s sitting in an old rocking chair knitting a yellow scarf. Upon noticing me she smiled and said "Come

in young man. Can you tell me were my husband is?". With a sinking feeling I asked "Who is your husband?" she

smiled and said "My my you must be new here. My husband is Joshua or as you know him Amon.". I officially felt like

shit, I robbed a family of their father, husband, and based on how heavily pregnant the woman was, the only

financial support this family had. I looked at the woman and simply said "He won't be returning I'm afraid." the

woman nodded and tearfully said "When Belial told him to go to the arena with him and he was late I figured as

much. Now the question is was it you or Belial who killed him?". Now that was a strange twist of events and it

seemed that my confusion was easy enough for her to pick up on "Belial was trying to take me as his own by

combat in the arena or games of chance for 2 weeks now but every time Joshua managed to defeat or out wit

him.". I told her the events of what happened today sparing no detail, when I was done she nodded and sighed in

understanding "I figured he's find some way to kill Amon. I figured that he'd try to hire someone to kill him, looks

like he found an even cheaper way to do it, at least Belial is dead to. Now the question is what will you do with

us?". I simply couldn't decide right away so I settled for saying what popped into my mind first "Your husband was

honest in his combat as well as intelligent in combat. I would like for you to keep living here if you wish to, keep his

things all I request is some of his armor for a project, and 2 or 3 weapons. In return your family will be placed under

my protection and receive 20% of the money I get from quests.". That obviously threw her for a loop as she

inquired "What do I have to do in return, sleep with you or something?" I shook my head and simply said "Live life

for your children tell them that their father was an honest Hunter and a good provider." with that said I put an

orange tag on 2 Demolition Cannons (Brachydios Heavy Bowgun), a Dober Helm, a Boltreaver Vest, a Mosgharl

Fronds X, a Glavenus Leggings S, and a Leader's Thunder (Light Bowgun) I turned to look at the woman who was

rocking, knitting, and crying all at the same time I took a piece of paper and a pen from the desk and wrote "In

exchange for these things I Nebiros give the Widow of Amon my protection from those who think to threaten her,

20% of all Zenny gained from missions, 100,000 Zenny upfront for grievances, and the right to continue living here."

I folded up the letter made an additional copy that I told her to keep one and give another to a Felyne so it would

show it to Luca and the message would be spread. I decided to ask the Felyne to show me the way to Belial's

housing. In a word the place was messy, in 2 words it was a shit hole, in a sentence the place was a festering shit

shack filled with more trash than Dr. Seuss's Grinch would be able to survive in. There was rotting food on the desk,

empty energy drink bottles all over the floor, and needles in a can that I'm pretty sure weren't used for flu shots.

The man was obviously very ill mentally and physically, finding a diary I opened it to see what it would say "Day 1 of

stimulant testing. I found a group of outsiders that weren't loyal to the Seraphic Order or the Vice Lords who

claimed to be able to help restore any infirmity. Perhaps I could get out in the field again." "Day 5 of something. I

can't think like I used to, I'm forgetting something I can't remember what.". After that the writing gets to the point

that I can't read it, I look around and see that his weapon and armor storage is thankfully well kept, I orange

tagged the weapons that aren't destroyed from miss use. I nabbed myself a Machine Strafer (Light Bowgun), a

Teostra's Flames (Heavy Bowgun), an Elderfrost Lance, a Blazing Ognar (Deviant Glavenus Long Sword) and a

Dragonstar Denig (Heavy Bowgun). For armor I tagged a Nightcloak Helm, a Bloodbath Vambraces, and an Astral

Boots X. I wrote a note requesting that the weapons and armor be decontaminated of what ever diseases may be

on them from Belial's bad habits. On the way out I found an unused needle with the fluid still inside, I carefully

pocketed it so that it wouldn't get damaged, and made my way back to my room. Upon entry I saw and 2 envelopes

and a small stack of papers the first letter was from Dr. Punhiki "Hello Lord Nebiros I have successfully removed

Belial's lungs and I am keeping them in an air tight storage as you suggested. I am currently working on making a

metal skeleton with Vapula and Billy's assistance. I will be in the lab for the rest of the day. From: Dr. Punhiki." the

second letter was from Billy "Hello I managed to get a proto-type machine ready for a field test, I would like for you

to come over and check on it when you have time. Big sister has your Oracle Bowgun ready for you as well as some

things she got for you from some of the Zenny and items she won by betting on you and Lord Amdusias winning

against Amon and Belial. Hope to see you soon: Billy.". I decided to go over to the good doctors place to see how

they were progressing with their work. When I got near the lab Madeline and Rosaline were standing in front of the

door whispering to each other. Upon noticing me Rosaline opened the door and Madeline said "Follow me Lord

Nebiros." after going down several flights of stairs and taking several winding hallways we reached the room that

Billy, Vapula, and Dr. Punhiki were in before entering I turned and said "Respect is earned not given Madeline call

me Jon until I earn it." with that I entered the room and she left to go back to the doorway to prevent people from

intruding on the doctor's work. I see that Billy is making a mold for each separate bone of the body with Punhiki's

help while Vapula is writing notes about the various metals that should be used for strength, electro conductivity,

and durability while avoiding becoming brittle during the forging process. I eventually get noticed by the doctor who

smiles and rubs his hands together before saying "You and the tinkerers get back to their work place I know

enough of metal working to make a simple mold based on the human form and have it sent to their home. Now

shoo scoot schedadle I have much to do." before I left I gave him the syringe to analyze its contents. The entire

way to the armory Billy was skipping and humming in obvious joy and excitement while Vapula kept pace next to

him. Upon entering the armory I saw several sets of armor and weapons lining the walls, the forge was fixed up

with new tools, an anvil that wasn't cracked, a fixed up forge, hoppers for coal and metals, and a strainer for

getting fluids out of monster parts. Vapula hopped over the counter and stood behind the register, she bowed,

grinned, and said "Welcome to the newly named Lady Vapula's Forge and Armory proudly sponsored by Lord

Nebiros.". I smiled and said "Congratulations on your grand renovation I hope that you gain plenty of new and

repeat customers.". Billy had become fed up by that time so he grabbed my arm and led me into the workshop he

had in the back to show me what he worked on. The suit of armor was a brown colored bulky, ugly, and slow

looking thing (Rhenoplos Armor), in place of hands it had a double sided axe for a left hand (Hard Hitter Gunlance

shield) and a rubbery cannon in place of its left (Hard Hitter Gunlance lance). He smiled slyly and started explaining

how his machine worked "This is the more combat oriented model. It relies on the chosen target being painted with

a pair of specially treated paint grenades, one of them causes a red shine to show up on the scanning lens causing

the machine to attack the target, the second paint type shows up as a green glow which causes the machine to try

to protect the painted target I am currently trying to put the green glow in a clothing dye to make safe clothing. So

what do you think?" I think about the applications for these machines before asking a question that would alter my

future more than I would ever know "Can you make them manually operational?". With the flash in his eyes I knew

that I got his mind going down an avenue it might not have gone down before. With the seed planted in his mind I

decided to go out to the shop and return home. On the way out I saw Millie coming in so before she saw me I

grabbed her and sat her on my shoulders. "Eeep! What the hell are you doing you oaf?!" I chuckled and looked at

Vapula "Keep any money you may have won from the bets as well as anythings you may have gotten as well." I

said. Vapula replied "Millie said to keep the money but send the things to your house. And they're kind of on the

way." I look up at Millie and scratch behind her ears making her close her eyes and smile before simply saying

"Thank you ladies. Make sure Billy eats his vegetables (which is promptly replied with a hissing sound coming from

the young man's workshop) and whatever I won't use I'll send back." with that I began the trek back to my abode.


	13. A sinner's last request

Hello Humans… Weegee1 making yet another appearance. I have several things to say before I begin don't worry nothing negative is going to be said. I am proud to say that

my mind child has gotten 570 views and over 200 viewers I don't know if that's a lot but for me it is more than I would have imagined it honestly warms this coal black heart

of mine. The second thing that I must acknowledge is a fact pointed out by my cousin to me, something I nearly forgot Meownster hunters those cute fuzzy little hell raisers

that hunt monsters for you as well as hunters for hire, thanks to that memory jogger I can now introduce my fellow players easier and more simply than the round about way

that I was starting on. Thanks to that bit of info I can start introducing my friends that I've played with in this chapter or the next at the latest. Now a tip of the hat to 2

groups of amazing fellow players Ygritte, Dystopia, and Joshua who helped me with the Old (White) Fatalis event quest for the first group and YellowFak (Which is their actual

player name), mouse, JOGANG, and Alkaiser are the second group that I must thank for trading guild cards with me and allowing me to put them into my story. I don't know

if my story will be in the right format due to a tinymce not defined error popping up on my computer. Now without further ado let's begin this story again.

* * *

Jon's P.O.V. It's been 2 weeks since my little "inauguration" as Nebiros and my luck was finally looking up. With the sales of the Mr. Bubbles units (The machines that Billy

made. Yes I named them after the Big Daddies from Bioshock) the shop gained a second floor that was the size of an old world plane hangar. The only ones that new about it

were the felynes who built this place, Vapula and Billy due to owning the place, as well as Lucifer and the other 6 members of the leading Vice Lords. The true surprise was

the fact that Mammon sunk 25 Million Zenny into the business to supply the basement with an automated forge system with belts, clamps, and hooks to move the completed

product along a tunnel to a storage unit half a mile away that was the size of a football field that he had privately built to store generalized cheep to make weapons and armor

that was fair priced to sell. When asked why he did this he simply smiled widely showing off his teeth, put his multipowered monocle into place and said "War will always be

profitable whether it's man vs. man or man vs. monster." before walking to the elevation shaft that lead back to the shops normal floor. Through the money I received from

quests (even after 10% was taken off for Amon's widow and orphans) I managed to get 500,000 Zenny put away in my chest and 175,000 Zenny in my pouch for what I had

to do today. After all with all the good news there had to be something bad happening right? Well sadly there was (Flash back begins: I was visiting the good doctor Punhiki

for a check up due to dizziness, fatigue, and nausea. He drew some blood to check for cellular intruders like bacteria and viruses (AT&T, US cellular, etc), took a urine sample

for toxin checks that wouldn't show up in the blood screening, and several other things to check my health. Rather than sit and wait 3 hours for a result I decided to look

around his little house of horrors. In a newly constructed room there were several of the metal skeletons that Billy and Vapula made with the doctor's direction, several brains

floating in a jar including Amon's as well as Belial's sitting on the top shelf, and several small mechanical spiders with scalpels on the front legs replacing the tip. I returned to

the lab at the same time as Dr. Punhiki, he gestured to the chair for me to sit down. He took a breath in and said in a surprisingly calm tone "There's good news and bad news

I'm afraid. The bad news is that when you fought Belial and used the poison that you breathed on him it caused your body to form a type of cancer like growth based on the

cells that your body is ejecting via your urine output it's in every one of your organs except for your heart, brain, and reproductive system. The good news is that you have at

least 3 months to live, provided that you don't exert yourself to much which means that you may be able to sire an heir within that time frame especially with all of your

female fans.". That was definitely not happening after all a relation built on hero worship or idolization very rarely lasts long, chuckling to myself then again I won't last long

either. So I paid 100,000 Zenny to the doctor to start on a scientific experiment. Flash back ends). After I finished reminiscing on the past I went to the armory to pick up my

packages, pay 100,000 Zenny for the projects that Billy was tinkering with leaving me owing 1,245,000 Zenny (Used to be over 9 Million Zenny so I'm not doing to badly

paying for everything), and went home to open my package. When I got into my home I opened up the package I carried with me revealing a hollow prosthetic arm without a

hand or shoulder, opening the other packages I found a 10 foot long cable made of smaller cables bound together in the middle by thick brackets with a fully functional hand

on one end of the cable, and a shoulder that had a spool for the cable to wind onto on one side and a latch for it to attach to my metal shoulder plug on the other. First I fed

the cable through the arm, latched the shoulder onto the cable, attached the shoulder of the prosthetic onto my metal shoulder plug, twisted the shoulder to wrist part into

place, and shrugged causing the cable to retract bringing the wrist joint into place for the hand to attach to the arm making it look like a black, metal prosthetic. I then looked

at the three packages that I stored beneath my bed in preparation for this day the first had a customized metal Diablos horn colored with reds and blues (like a Bloodbath

Deviant's horn color and shape) about 3 feet in length that had three points at the end to puncture the target before introducing them to an extremely potent electrical shock

that would scramble the target's nervous system, the second package had a large green metal pincer that was 3 feet wide at its widest with a foot long drill between the

shears (Seltas Queen tail with a Seltas Drone horn between the pincers), and the last package contained a white metal ball 3 feet in diameter with 5 inch long black spikes

(the head of the Spiked Hammer only round instead of ovoid). However, my greatest achievement, my ultimate weapon of choice that I created wasn't a customized weapon,

it was an object that I used to gain the right to call myself Nebiros. The object was red with a stylized gun and sword crossed it's about 7 feet tall, with 4 foot sides and

triangular, with 8 spider like mechanical legs, and 25 feet of cable hanging out of the base with a connection plug like the one on my prosthetic hand. There were 2 more of

these pods each the a different color, one was green with a bow surrounded by varying sized bullets forming a circle around it, and the last one was gray with a skull eating a

corncob. While studying my caskets I heard a small cough and turned to see who wished for my attention now. It was Millie who was holding a piece of paper in her hands.

She handed it to me, sat me down on the bed, hopped into my lap, got comfy, and let me read the new assignment "As a result of your continued mission success level you

have been selected to take this higher risk mission. There is a large gathering of Seraphic Order forces nearing the village above the weapon storage. Your objective is simple

divert them away from their goal by any means necessary, you can choose one more Vice Lord to go with you for this mission. Signed Luca". Now this made me curious a

large scale mission relying on 2 people diverting a large undefined number of enemies, that may or may not be armed, and we weren't sure if the intruders even had goal or if

the Order was just moving around. I became more and more wary of the possibility of it being a way for the higher ups to either see how useful I was or a way to get rid of

me. I guess we'll just wait and see. I decided to forgo getting a fellow Vice Lord, instead I just flipped a switch on that was under the front of each of the caskets causing

them to start walking to the elevator that led outside. While the caskets were walking out I put my armor on, strapped Oracle into the hip straps on my right side, put extra

cartridges in my left hip pouches, and put the pincers on the carry straps onto my back. Giving Millie a kiss on her head I then left my room to go to the outside world.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	14. The death of an Idol

Hello Humans… Weegee1 making yet another appearance in the world. I'm sorry about the wait between chapters but personal health was a bit of a problem at the time and it probably will continue to be for the foreseeable future so expect sporadic updates. Now then time to start thanking the people who helped me Jeffmak70, Lessly, and JimJam thanks for the assist with the Raging Brachydios quest, and thank you $ALAN$, Zagaro, Hel, and Aeliss for allowing me to include in my story. This chapter will be different than most other chapters in the fact that the main characters Jon, Cody, and Millie will not be appearing for the most part. Now let's get this crazy story going again.

? P.O.V. "Tick Tick Tick Tock Tick Tick Tick Tock, a life lays bound to an old ratty clock. When the clock stops so will he then a new reign shall be started by an unbending knee. Tick Tick Tick Tock Tick Tick Tick Tock this world's in for a loverly shock.". Green pants ruffled with their wearers walking, a white lab coat remained unbuttoned revealing a blood stained white shirt that looked more crimson than white, and red and green splotched leather shoes squelched wetly with every step of their wearer. To the walkers right and left was a brown female Rodez each wearing sterile white hospital clothing the one on the right held a syringe while the one on the left carried an unmarked bottle. The triad continued walking down the hallways leaving a winding trail of red foot prints before they reached a plain white double door marked I.C,Q. (intensive care quarantine). The human of the group pulled a keycard from his pocket slid it down the scanner on the left side of the door and then pushed it open. In the room were several large vats positioned in a circle with a smaller vat in the middle with a screen above it. They all contained various human organs and bone fragments hooked up to electric wires as well as bubbling with oxygen to keep the organs from completely becoming dead and they were all marked with the same letters J/N at the base of the vats in plain to see red letters. Upon fully entering the room and closing the door the screen blinked for a while before a bland robotic voice spoke out of nowhere "Doctor Punhiki I trust everything is going according to plan?". A mechanical humanoid stood up from behind the central vat that housed a brain that was connected to the screen by several wires and nodes as well as a speaker system. "Indeed it is Lord Amon." Doctor Punhiki replied. The now named Amon waved his hand dismissively before robotically stating "The name is just Joshua now that I have been reborn through your hard work and Lord Nebiros's ideas. After all nowadays I'm just a stay at home dad even if I am metal and oil instead of flesh and blood.". The screen fully turns on revealing a white circle before a voice pours out of the speakers like sand from an hour glass "G.n..le.m. . Bzzt Bzzt SSSSS. So.r. abo.t . Now there's no need to joke around with frivolities gentlemen after all, if we are to continue with our plans we need to proceed quickly the next meeting of the 7 highest Vice Lords will be in 2 days and I would like to see it with my own eyes rather than hear it through my temporary ears. That is an acceptable request I believe.". Amon tipped his head down in deference to the brain in the tank "Of course Lord Nebiros. Doctor Punhiki is all ready to begin remaking him with the schematics his brain uploaded?". Before I could reply Lord Nebiros cut in "Based upon my scans and readings of the machines still attached to me the metal endoskeleton is ready other than the fact that the spine needs tightening at vertebrae 3, 5, and 9, and the prosthetic flesh bath needs to be cooled by 2.1 degrees Fahrenheit. Everything else is nominal the brain chip is complete all that is needed is to insert it into the port and prepare to load the required organs into place and restart the life function in them. I'm sorry for cutting in doctor but if you were in a dark lifeless void with no true sight, smell, taste, hearing, or touch you'd be a little… anxious as well.". I nodded even though I knew he couldn't truly "see" me do so but the scanners on the screen recognized the movement and sent the information to the disembodied brain through the wires. "If we begin the procedure in 2 hours we should be able to get my platform up and moving within 10 more hours making me able to walk well enough to the meeting unassisted for the most part." Lord Nebiros calmly stated. I smiled nodded and left him in Joshua's capable hands so I could make the adjustments to the mechanical body that he stated as well as change the flesh bath to the proper temperature (it's the bath from the Terminator T.V. series that they use to make their human skin suit.).

Jon's P.O.V. I feel the power of the system I am linked to get a drain on its reserves as the Lazarus Swamp is turned up to stimulate the organs that are in the separated vats. I think about how this ended up happening (Flash Back Begins: I made my way to the location where the Seraphic Order was supposed to come through before stopping my 3 caskets, and having them prop up, and open. From the one with the red gun and sword crossing at the front stepped out a humanoid figure, the figure wore a completely red version of the Tetsucabra Armor (Low rank Tetsucabra blade master armor), and wielded the blade from the Elite Blade (Charge Blade) in the right hand while the left arm was replaced from the elbow down by the lower half of a Caram Shot with the shield attachment (Volvidon Heavy Bowgun). From the one with the green bow and bullets jumped out a figure wearing a completely green version of the Silverwind Armor (Silverwind Nargacuga Armor Gunner), for weapons it simply wielded a completely black Kelbi Slingshot and had 2 pouches on each hip. From the casket with the corncob munching skull a pair of large, gray, heavily armored legs came out, followed by a head that was bent down to prevent it from scraping on the roof of its former tomb. The third entity wore a completely gray version of Uragaan Armor (Uragaan Blademaster Armor) and wielded a Type 41 Wyvernator (Great Sword) in the right hand and had the left hand replaced with a flexible version of the Graceful Death (Hammer). Each of these humanoids had several things in common, 1 they all had cables attached to their backs and shoulders, 2 they all remained slumped forward as if asleep, and 3 they weren't breathing. Walking up to each of my "friends" caskets in turn I pressed a button at the bottom of the caskets causing the cables to pull free of the constructs. The construct's eye slots lit up once the cables were fully retracted into the casket before they straightened up and moved into their positions with Pestilence the Green quickly and silently scaling a tree to get to an advantageous position to pick off foes with poisoned smoke pellets. War the Red stayed out in the open taking advantage of its strong armor and capability to use far and ranged attacks as well as being able to move fairly quickly. The final one of the group Famine the Gray lumbered into the brush to keep itself concealed for a surprise attack. I attached a command tether from each of the caskets into a plug built into my tailbone that was hidden beneath my waist armors folds. I then proceeded to connect the shears over my prosthetic hand before turning shears to latch them into place, took my shortened Rougemaster out of the sheath, attached a small strand of cable thin enough so that it would be near unperceivable to the normal human eye and threw it so it stuck into a tree to my left. To finish up getting ready I took out my final pill from my pouch and stuck it in the right side of my mouth thanking the good doctor that it only released its contents when it was bitten down on, unlatched the clasp keeping the Oracle in its sheath, double checked that the Light Bowgun was properly loaded, and sent a large network of thin cables out that would pull slightly when someone brushed against them similar to a trapdoor spider's feeler strands. It didn't take them long to start nearing my location, as the information said they came from the north, I gave the casket cables 2 swift tugs which sent an electric wave telling my constructs to get ready for potential combat. For all the possible combat scenarios I was running in my head I never expected what I saw, several people were running from a Deviljho, all of the people were workers from the expanded above ground armory. Something definitely wasn't right here, I pulled out a small single shot pistol similar in design to a flare gun, cocked the hammer back, and shot a paintball straight into the Deviljho's face triggering a violent and chaotic reaction from my constructs. War unleashed a cascade of cannonball hell capturing the Deviljho's attention allowing the workers to proceed in their escape, Pestilence unleashed several rounds of nauseating rounds at the Deviljho's face causing it nothing but a mild case of irritating coughs that rapidly expired. The Deviljho rapidly turned causing War to be launched into a tree before it got up to rejoin the fight. Famine came launching out of the brush dragging its blade behind it before starting the collaborative techniques kick off : Veil of the False. I removed my face cover before wheezing out the vile disease that lived in my lungs causing the Deviljho's eyes to water and turn red as a temporary blindness set in, Famine picked up War with its Graceful Death arm and threw it at the Deviljho were it impacted with a meaty thump blade first before leaving the blade in its side, running down its back, kicking off of the monsters chin knocking some of the spikes off, and using the blast from the Bowgun built in its arm to launch itself back. Once War was out of the way Pestilence rained down a rapid cascade of smoke pellets filled with a fine red dust that permeated the air around the Deviljho before settling on its skin. To finish off the combo I drew the Oracle before unleashing 5 of the 6 rounds of the gun onto the ground, the true beauty of the technique was when the bullets released a road flare like burst of fire igniting the haze surrounding the Deviljho in a ground rocking explosion that knocked the great beastie off of its feet. I knew that this battle was far from prior experience dealing with this kind of monster, the most I did was daze it, or worse piss it off. I had the great luck of simply pissing it off as with a roar the smoke was blown away revealing the bulging muscles off an agitated Deviljho, the fact that the blade from War got hot enough that it burnt a 3 foot patch of flesh on the Deviljho's side, as well as knocked a great deal of its teeth free from the demonic creatures head and rupturing its right eye meant that I might just have a chance of surviving this encounter solo. I pulled on the thin feeler cables causing them to retract and start wrapping around the evil pickle monster's left leg (seriously look at a Deviljho it looks like a pickle with legs and teeth) I put the drill part of the pincer into the bundle of cables near my foot, started the drill up so that it turned to the right, detached it from my hand, before pressing a button and dropping the pincer. The pincer did its true purpose spectacularly, binding up the Deviljho's left leg tight, before clasping onto its knee joint and pulling even tighter causing deep trenches to be cut into the leg severely restricting the movement (think of the leg trap in the Jigsaw movie only it's anchored to a single point instead of several). I pulled the prosthetic hand off, pocketed the removed appendage, bundled up the cables on my tailbone plug, and attached them to the prosthetic arm's plug. While I was preparing my special technique my constructs were doing their best to keep the Deviljho's attention with varying intensity of attacks. While Pestilence rained a barrage of pellets at the monster, War would use hit and run tactics, and Famine would use its blade and powerful strikes of its enlarged left arm. However as usual Lady Luck showed her utter hatred for me when the Deviljho got a two for one deal. With a sudden lucky spin the Deviljho smashed War directly into the tree that Pestilence was in smashing War's primary core processor rendering it useless, as if that wasn't bad enough the blow also shook the tree enough to cause Pestilence to fall and break an arm out of place rendering it unfit for combat as well. Thinking fast I gave a swift pull on the cables causing them to slowly retract back into the base housing and raising the caskets into an upright position. I kept the pressure up on the casket that had contained Famine while letting up on other caskets causing War and Pestilence to be pulled back into their caskets by a cable that launched out and plugged into their backs. As the Deviljho finally broke the tethers off of its leg and began running towards me again I used my other hunter art: Blink. In an explosion of light and sound I released the cables attached to War's and Pestilence's caskets, and then used the cable still attached to me to rocket myself closer to Famines casket. I pressed a button at the bottom of the casket causing it to send a cable out and pull Famine back into his little home. Right when the Deviljho was getting its bearings back the caskets stood up straight from their former leaning position and latched together while releasing a burst of steam as electrical sawing sounds emerged from the gaps in the mechanical cocoon. When the Deviljho was within 12 feet the casket flew open and launched out a cable in my direction which I promptly put my prosthetic wrist in front of the cable allowing them to interconnect. At 7 feet the Deviljho was blind sided by a blur of multicolored limbs which hit with enough force to knock it off its feet. Once the figure stopped moving it was revealed to be an amalgam of pieces from the prior constructs the torso was Famines, the right arm was War's cannon arm with a black spike under the barrel, the left arm was Pestilence's with a few upgrade, instead of ending in a hand it ended in a tube like nozzle and replacing the arm from the elbow to the shoulder was a canister filled with the chemical pellets that Pestilence used for ammo. For Legs the new construct had a completely black pair of Brachydios Greaves, for a head it had a black Gore Helm with white horns, in its chest the word Death was branded in bright golden yellow, but the most astonishing feature was the addition of a tail. The tail was made of black cables braced together with thick white metal braces and ended in the Graceful Death hammer that made up the end of the left arm of Famine. The tail extended before reaching into the combined casket, it then grabbed onto the Type 41 Wyvernator great sword, then it impaled the blade in the ground next to its right side. With a simple spin of my wrist to the right the new construct opened its shoulders before a red light shown from the new gaps before its arms raised to lock its ranged weapons on the downed Deviljho. I new this was going to be a difficult battle due to the processor for the construct to move its body on its own was destroyed which meant that this puppet show was going to have to be a manual one. I pulled my arm back before using the cables that attached the puppet to me in a way that a person might play a piano, each pull leading into the next, but unlike a Beethoven my masterpiece was one of ruin and decay instead of one of beauty or joy. With the first part of the dance and song started Death ran straight at a tree leading the Deviljho on a wild goose chase with my musical and muscle memory I played my ballad of death and the construct followed suit. First Death ran up the tree flipped off of it and onto the Deviljho's back, upon landing the constructs tail swung to the side using the Type 41 Wyvernator's weight to cause the cable to wrap around the monsters neck as the blade was stabbed into the ground as an anchor. While the Deviljho started flailing and trying to get free of its bindings Death was steadily releasing a black powder for its next technique which would make or break me. When enough of the dust was released I did my final tune, with a yank back of my arm, a press of the switch on my prosthetic shoulder, and the cable connecting me to Death separated. While the cable was retracting into Death the emergency activation protocol kicked in making the construct start shaking to release even more of the black dust. The construct's tail tightened around the Deviljho as I aimed Oracle at the base of the black dust and fired my final round causing a cataclysmic eruption. When the dust settled I noticed that the Deviljho had a long shard of the Type 41 Wyvernator's blade running from its bottom jaw through the top of its head skewering its brain. But again my luck was terrible while the Deviljho was undoubtedly dead my construct was split in half from head to groin rendering it nearly useless. I put my bowgun away, closed the clasp to hold it in place, and activated the caskets so that they would return back to base after picking up the cast around pieces of my weapons as well as my constructs. I started coughing before biting down on the pill in my mouth and swallowing the contents. The pill was simply a smoke and mirror effect, take the pill, shorten my life even more than it already is but show no symptoms of my inevitable death. Don't take the pill and become bedridden for the little bit of time I had on this globe. The choice was obvious to me, I would take the pills if only to spend time with my beloved Millie. After I picked up my prosthetic hand and attached it into place I started walking back towards the base, it was only due to the pills side effect of heightening my senses that I heard an object tearing through the air in my direction allowing me to duck most of the attack. I recognized the weapon as a Demonlord Hammer, the wielder wore Divine Ire Armor, the shocking thing was a stylized letter M on the chest of the individuals armor showing him to be Henry of the 3 hunters that made up Moloch. If he was there where were the other 2? I knew all I could do was stall for time, I sent a small group of threads to pull my Rougemaster from the tree if needed. Somehow seeing what I was doing he shook his head and simply said "It won't work." I smirked before rubbing my hand under my nose to wipe away the sweat that was under my nose. Looking at my hand I realized it wasn't sweat or snot it was blackened dead blood and that my hands veins were turning dark as well. I pulled out a single white pill before biting down on it. I swallowed and immediately relief flooded through my body as the toxin was forced to recede back but do to the adrenaline being reduced as well due to the medication I fell down as my still living parts got that wonderful jelly feeling. As I started trying to stand again I started getting dizzier and dizzier before I simply took a smoke grenade out of my pouch crushed it in my prosthetic hand as well as tossing three more out around me thickening the fog around me. I decided then to use my final trick while I was concealed I pulled the pin out of my prosthetic arm's shoulder allowing it to disconnect from me, pushed a button on my armor's back directly above my tail plug. I then extended my remaining limbs out straight as the armor opened up at the back before falling forward and closing back up. I attached the prosthetic limb into the empty arm socket on the armor before putting a metal chip into the back of the empty armors spine right between the shoulder blades. With a click the neck of the armor opened up and a Skull Visage came up replacing the prior head armor before the eyes lit up red briefly before returning to the normal blue color that the artificial eyes were. It retracted the thin cables that were attached to the Rougemaster, grabbed the incoming weapon with its right hand before sending a cable to grab the pincer which was then promptly attached over the prosthetic hand. I took out a needle from the hip pouch of my metal double, stabbed myself in the kidney, and threw it at Henry iving him a slight injury to his left hand. I left my doppelganger to deal with any who would chase after me. I pulled a small metal sphere from my pocket before throwing it down onto the ground. Upon impact it opened up revealing a mechanical spider identical to the ones found in Dr. Punhiki's labs, it looked at me flashed its eyes red then blue before scuttling off to go get help. I found a tree with a small hole at the base that I crawled into to hide until help could arrive. I don't know how long it was before an explosion shocked me awake I heard voices pass the tree that I was hidden in "Damn it we have to get Henry to a doctor." "Who would have expected him to blow himself up like that." "Just shut up and get going. It's bad enough that I have to be carried back.". Flash Back Ends.) Now was my time to make my return to this world.


	15. Death is an illusion

Hello Humans… Weegee1 here yet again. I must apologize about the wait on the previous chapter but the thought that went into the chapter was a little bit more extensive than I was expecting it to be. Now a time for a tip of the hat to an interesting hunter I won't state their player name as it was asked of me not to however I will say that their weapon and hunter style gave me a fair bit of ideas. Now a tip of the hat to those that I can mention Mike/Polytan an individual who mainly plays as a Palicoe which gave me a better idea on how to make the story Palicoes fight based on their style prefernce, Oni a HR 8 player with a lot of potential, and finally OlbieTrice for helping me with the G rank Amatsu quest. Now without further ado on with the show.

3rd Person View. In a round room, there was a round table, around which

were 9 seated figures, each one a ruler amongst their lesser kin. The first

was Luca undisputed leader of the Vice Lords who sat at the northern most

point of this table in her white Nerscylla X armor, to the north west

Belphegor laid slumped over and snoring on the table simply wearing

sleeping clothes. To the north east sat Mammon wearing a gold colored suit

chuckling while he counted coins before recounting them to pass the time,

to the west was the Locust's Lord wrapped up in looses fitting black wraps

preventing anyone from making out any features. Seated at the south west

were the three individuals that made up the group of Moloch all wearing red

versions of the Leather Armor minus the helmet, seated to the east was Envy

the Empty wearing baggy masquerade clothes as well as a blue plague

doctors mask that covered from the neck to the top of the head only

revealing blond hair and green eyes, and The Unloving sat heavily at the

south east, wearing his orange jumpsuit, green pants, and face mask. At the

south of the table was a single empty seat uncolored or unaltered in any

way. Luca clasped her hands together, looked around the room, and

addressed her underlings " We have suffered a great tragedy recently. Our

rising star seems to have been cast into the earth by our rivals in the

Seraphic Order. With the Loss of Nebiros our work load will be harder to

complete in the espionage and monster extermination departments. Moloch

you say that a Deviljho managed to remove him from the mortal coil?".

Henry was the one to respond to the question "Yes Lady Luca I attempted to

assist him in his battle but I didn't reach him in time. All I could do was

bury his broken body next to that of the slain Deviljho while my

counterparts dealt with the Seraphic Order's servants that slipped past

him.". A seductive, husky, yet sleepy voice inquired "And what pray tell

happened to the bodies of these Seraphic Order Members?" Locus

responded to that one with a sheepish expression "Well as everyone knows

my weapon is a little bit useless when it comes to leaving remains to be

examined. But the body parts should be in the forest somewhere.". An

unknown eavesdropper was beginning to get bored of all the talking "I got

no stings. To hold me down. To make me fret. To make me frown. I got no

strings. So now I'm free. Life has no more. Strings binding me.". As the

Vice Lords looked on a figure slowly emerged from the shadows, the figure

was a patchwork of mechanical parts in various states of disrepair. A

cracked Gore Helm made up the head with the horns missing left eyes bulb

broken and hanging out of its head the bottom jaw was missing exposing

wires and a broken strap that was used for moving the missing mandible.

For a torso the machine had a charred Uraagan Mail chest piece with the

right shoulder cover missing and back and chest armor half melted off

revealing wiring and cable. The right and left arms were equally

mismatched, the right arm was a bunch of cables and wires ending in a

simple metal spike rather than a hand, while the left arm was simply an

empty motionless shell that took the appearance of a hollow glass pipe that

oozed oil on the floor. The legs were even more mismatched and broken

than the rest of the body for a left leg it had 2 half broken Brachydios

Greaves welded together with a spike replacing the foot and half of lower

leg. The right leg was a bundle of cables ending in a melted slab of white

metal roughly the size of a manhole cover. The construct shuffled

awkwardly to the table it then sat down in the unoccupied south pointed seat

before leaning back to put its feet up on the table with a hiss of steam its

chest opened revealing a small barrel. Moe glared at Mammon and said

"Get your money making crap out of here its not show and tell." the

construct looked at the group that made up Moloch and said "Ladies and

Gentlemen there are actually 4 pieces of crap, as Moe called it to be

removed.". Light began projecting from the chest barrel onto the ceiling

"Allow me to tell you all a tale where good will fails and 2 wrongs don't

make a right." the light settled revealing images of Jon/ Nebiros speaking. A

static sound emitted from the construct before sound came out "If you are

hearing this than I am most assuredly dead may I rest in peace or pieces

depending on how I died. Now watch from the beginning to the end of the

scene to see these projections of who I used to be. I managed to get the good

Doctor Punhiki to implant a recording device in my human eye that I could

turn on to record up to 2 hours of my life so I could point my homies at

those who killed me as well as point out threats to my colleges so that they

weren't caught unawares." The recording shows the workers running away

from the Deviljho as well as the battle against it before finishing up with the

brief fight against Henry as well as the shedding of his armor as a diversion.

Before anyone could say anything the voice of Jon/ Nebiros sounded out

again and the camera panned to look directly at him revealing a face missing

an eye with blood pouring down. "Envy accept who you are, you may be the

Vice Lord of imitating others but if you forget who you are than you no

longer rule the sin, instead the sin rules you. Lord of Locusts never forget a

queen bee rules the hive not the drones. Dear sweet Luca I know who you

are and I will always love you even from the grave. Loveless I hope you

enjoyed my little present to you and that it fits properly. Mammon thank you

for putting money into Vapula and Billy's business, while greed is useful

apathy towards your fellow humans is not. Belphegor all you need to do to

get a boy friend is show them the same kindness you showed me when you

used that wonderful mind to look for a natural pain killer for my destroyed

nerves, yes Gusion told me about that. As for you Moloch, I'm coming for

you." A mechanical voice comes from the shadows as several red lights

shine from the darkness "I'M COMING FOR YOU.". From the shadows

emerged over 20 long thin cables, each ending in a black mechanical hand

with a red mechanical eye in the palm. As the Vice Lords stood up to

prepare for a potential attack the same voice "WE ONLY WANT MOLOCH

TO BE ADDED TO OUT COLLECTION PLEASE REMAIN IN YOUR

SEATS. THE SHOW WILL BEGIN MOMENTARILY.". As Henry, Moe,

and Locus began trying to run out of the room before 70 more arms poured

into the room blocking any attempt to leave the meeting place. From the

ceiling a 10 foot long 8 foot wide pod made of black cables lowered from

the ceiling so that it sat square in the middle of the large table. Once it was

firmly on the table 10 cable bundles that were 3 feet around detached from

the ceiling revealing enormous hands at the end that had a blue mechanical

eye in the palm. As the bundles unwound from the pod a male humanoid

figure was slowly revealed, the figure wore nothing on his head revealing

dirty blonde hair, eyes with a lime green sclera, blue iris, and a red pupil, a

slightly bulbous nose, and a slightly blue pair of lips. Covering the torso

was a dark reddish purple Kaiser Mail X only instead of a cape the back had

a large bundle of cables that attached the mechanical limbs to this figure.

Covering the arms were Regios Vambraces X also dark reddish purple in

color with the addition of a long serrated spike between the two knuckle

claws, wrapped around his waist was a reddish purple Jaggi Faulds X, the

final piece of the figures equipment was a dark reddish purple Garo Guards

protecting his legs and feet. A calm voice that was borderline apathetic came

from the figure "Be not afraid. We must all return to the earth eventually."

the figure then began moving towards the members that made up Moloch.

Realizing that they wouldn't be able to escape Locus, Moe, and Henry ran at

the figure and attempted to strike it. With unearthly grace and skill the

figure simply dodged or blocked the strikes after a while of allowing

Moloch to struggle uselessly the construct decided to end the farce.

Grabbing Locus's extended hand the construct flipped him over his shoulder

dazing Locus before stomping on his back severing the spinal cord from the neck killing him before kicking the corpse into Henry knocking him over.

When Moe began slowing down to rethink his tactics the construct retracted

the serrated blades of his Regios Vambraces before punching him at an

extraordinary speed caving his chest in. When Moe fell to his knees the

construct picked him up and snapped his neck like a twig "I am Athazagor

the manifestation of the forgotten and abandoned, a combination of the

minds of the workers who were used as scapegoats by Moloch to lure the

Great Platform out into a location were he could be terminated as well as

several repressed emotions of the Great Platform. Be not afraid justice has

been delivered and none of you have wronged the Great Platform so no

more shall come to harm.". The strange mechanical man retracted the cables

back into a large ball similar in appearance to a spiders egg sac covered with

red lights, sent a small group of strands to grab Henry, before sitting in one

of Moloch's chairs and petting Henry's head like a pet cat. The machine

began speaking again "we must thank you and your group. After all without

your fears of being replaced by the Great Platform and the subsequent

actions that your group took the Great Platform would have possibly

accepted his mortality instead of reaching apotheosis and creation of my

kind." Henry started shivering in fear partway through Athazagor's speech

"How frail mortals are, no wonder the Great Platform enjoys protecting your kind. I have this deep urge to just break you of this bad habit of yours. Sadly

that decision is not for me to make." the obviously unstable machine smiled

and continued petting Henry's hair while speaking. Belphegor looked on

neutrally at the exchange, simply inquiring "What bad habit is that?" a new

voice cut out through the darkness in a clear masculine voice "Fear my dear,

fear is the bad habit. Fear is an illusion a weak mind's solution. A common

answer to the question of "how should I react when faced with a situation

that ends in the termination of the self?". Most minds resort to feelings of

terror or the developments of phobias over these uncountable obstacles.

Even I had phobias once, when I was alive.". From the shadows another

male figure stepped forth identical to Athazagor in everything except for the

eyes with a luster that spoke of emotion and humanity rather than cold

mechanical intellect. The figure wore normal clothing rather than armor

with leather shoes, polished and black covering his feet, a pair of black

dress pants held up by a belt made of cables covered his legs, shrouding his

torso from view was a black long-sleeved zip up shirt with crimson sleeves,

and his hands were covered by white leather gloves. His face was devoid of

any hair revealing a large tattoo of a red third eye as well as a three pronged

tear trough beneath each eye (Type 8 feature in Monster Hunter Generations

Ultimate). He had long curly blond hair at the top of his head that came down slightly past his ears. He had a slightly bulbous nose, thin lips, and

wore black rimmed glasses that gave him a black ovoid ring around each

eye. He waved his hand which caused Athazagor to smile and set Henry

down on a chair next to it before Athazagor grabbed the broken construct

and vanished back into the darkness. Luca stood up and said a single word

laced with confusion, desire, love, and apprehension bordering aversion

"Jon?" the figure responded to this word question with a simple act of

bowing their head slightly and waxing philosophically "Jon is but a name,

Nebiros is but a title, human is but a species, dead is but a state of being.

But for you who holds my undying heart in her dainty paws I shall answer

to any of those things as well as many more my dear.". The resurrected form

of Jon acknowledged the entire group seated at the table "I have had my

justice delivered upon the group of Moloch. Many of you may be confused

as to why I allowed Henry the one who harmed me directly to be the

surviving member of the group. The answer is simple he was the only one

with the slightest bit of courage. While his friends slaughtered innocents for

fear of fighting someone who could equal them he put himself at a small bit

of danger and sought a warriors end rather than a cowards way out like his

comrades. Or maybe he just runs slower? What you do with him is up to

you. As for me I will stay for a while and see what this second life has in store for me, maybe do a little adventuring to the uncontrolled southern

regions. I will wait for your input at home, Millie." The figure then bowed

to those gathered around the table, straightened out, and left to go back to

his home.

To Be Continued…


	16. Extro of the Intro

Hello Humans… Weegee1 here I apologize for the wait but I ended up getting a wonderful surprise in the form of a T.V. for my Xbox One from my cousin so now I can play Monster Hunter World and get a better grasp of the mechanics so I can add them to my story. I also spent a while in the hospital getting checked up on, turns out my wisdom tooth got an infection underneath it that grew to the point that I started to have seizures from it but I'm better now. I received a message from a friend and college who reads my story. For your reply 1) I know Athazagor stated a few members of the 7 leaders of the Vice Lords wrong that was intentional. 2) Yes you are correct in your guess of who Luca is. 3) The people I mentioned in my thanks will be appearing in this chapter or the next one as will your character. Tips of the hats go to some of my old pals who played MH3U, MH4U, and MHG with me back when they were still "popular" games: Lexus892, Ewakawa, and Wingding from MH3U, REFAN11, and Pooloo from MH4U, and Trololo from MHG. Now then let's begin.

Jon's P.O.V. While I walked back to my little home I was aware of the many faces of shock and awe at my return as well as the whisperings of my former peers. "Is that Lord Nebiros?" "I heard he was dead." "Must be a robot made to look like him.". I simply smiled and allowed the inquisitive gossipers to continue their fruitless search in the correct answer to this question they made for themselves. Going up to my old rooms door I heard scrambling coming from inside so I simply opened the door quickly and quietly. Standing in the room was Luca or rather Millie halfway through changing into her common attire and her armor that she wore as Luca when holding meetings "I was hoping that I would have been changed by the time you got back, although I must ask how did you know I was Luca?" Millie asked. I smiled and said "When I held your hand I noticed hair poking out to your wrist armor so I snagged some and took it to Punhiki for analysis. He told me exactly who the hair belonged to.". "Not to bad, maybe we should make you a detective instead of an assassin like you were.". I inhaled before forcing a smile "I have to leave soon." Millie's happy mood dropped like a rock into water, first with her smile leaving her muzzle, then her ears drooped down, before she sat heavily on the bed "Why do you have to leave? Did I do something wrong? I knew I should have looked further into the mission that Moloch brought up they never talked during any of the other meetings unless it was to complain or start arguments." "My dear Millie, you did nothing wrong. If I stay people will begin to wonder how I am alive when a body was already brought in, or worse they will learn how I am alive and wish to undergo the procedure themselves without understanding the costs." I simply stated before sitting down next to her. "What's so bad about the procedure anyways?" she inquired. Rather than answer I decided to show her, I removed my shoes revealing feet that had webbing between the toes and no nails, taking off my gloves revealed hands that were gaunt and were also missing nails but thankfully they were not webbed, I retracted the cables that made up my belt back into my body spine, removing the pants showed skin that was stretched tight against the metal that laid beneath, finally revealing myself as the abomination that I had become I unzipped the shirt. Beneath the shirt was an elegant patch work of scars and stitches decorating my pale torso like a tapestry, vents were built between each of my 16 "ribs" allowing air to be drawn in by my artificial lungs before the oxygen was circulated around my body, a black plate was exposed in the abdominal area running from sternum to pelvis. I put my hands were the top of the sternum would be and pressed down on a hidden latch, with a pneumatic hiss the ribs opened and the black plate opened to the right revealing a pathetic withered entity, my real body or at least what remained of it. A face with dull, cold, dead gray eyes staring blankly ahead seeing nothing yet also seeing everything thanks to its mechanical twins that rested a scant foot above them, long rope like blond hair was wet with protective fluid and interwoven with wires that connected the mechanical head to the human scalp, a pair of slightly pointed ears were set in the usual place for a human, and a mouth filled with metal teeth was covered by a pair of lips that were thin and blue from lack of proper oxygen circulation. The neck was a tattering of flesh and wires giving it a grotesque appearance while keeping it strong enough so it wouldn't let the head just roll about. The torso was a thin gaunt thing with visible ribs, cables connecting to the external skeletons rib vents, two prosthetic limbs kept at the bodies side, and a window replacing the sternum. Looking through the window revealed a heart with 4 small electrodes to keep the beat even as well as two bags that contracted at even time increments to circulate the drawn in oxygen throughout the body. The abdominal cavity was thin to the point of looking extremely unhealthy with metal braces protecting the region from damage as well as strengthening the few remaining muscles by giving them something to anchor to. On the back each scapula was replaced with a small spire with cables extending out to attach to the interior of the protective suit and the spine was replaced with dozens of small cables interwoven and held together by brackets that acted as vertebrae. I could only thank the fact that Lady Luck had made Doctor Punhiki pass out from lack of sleep so that his Rodez assistants could "repair" me from the waist down so that everything is where it belongs as well as making sure everything important was in working order. My body from the waist down consisted of a pair of thin mechanical legs that fit in the suits legs, they are made of cables covered by a resin that helped them keep a humanoid appearance rather than deteriorating into an amalgam of tendrils, from my tailbone a long cluster of cables fanned out filling the inside of the suit giving me easy control over my new exoskeleton as well as some shock protection should my husk be thrown during combat. I reached out with one of my mechanized limbs and wiped away some of the tears streaming down her face and simply inquired "Do you see Millie? Can you see that this existence isn't life? That this is merely a never ending form of self damnation? I will check in from time to time but I can't stay here.". "Will I see you again?" with a kiss to her forehead I replied on my way out of the room "Of course my dear, although, more often it will be me seeing you."

To Be Continued… Sorry about the shortness of the chapter but I needed to get this little one out of the way before I could start the 2nd part of the story. (I was also having spasms the entire time I was trying to work on the story. I found out that they are caused by my emotional and stress disorders and not a true seizure disorder so that's a bit of good news. Next time you see someone twitching or shaking don't think ill of them or get disgusted by them if they have an "accident" simply acknowledge them as another entity sharing your world that may be a little worse off physically than you are.)


	17. FIN

Hello Humans… Weegee1 here again. I must say thank you world for over 1000 views. I honestly never expected that many views when I began this journey into writing so I suppose I must be doing something right. The next few chapters are a little different than my prior ones, these chapters are called extros and they focus on a single persons P.O.V. explaining what happened to them during the time skip between this story and the next one so people don't get confused. I don't have any new shout outs so I guess that means that it's time to get this show on the road.

It also came to my view that not naming artists of songs can get me into trouble and potentially have my story terminated so to prevent that here is the list of songs as well as my admittance to owning none of them Chapter three: down the rabbit hole contained the song Dare To Be Stupid owned by Weird Al Yankovic. Some of The Bonnie Song by Groundbreaking was quoted in Chapter six: The fall of an angel. The song I Got No Strings by Disney was used in Chapter fifteen Death is an illusion. I will do my best to point out songs that I don't own in the future now without further ado.

3RD person P.O.V. A lot can happen in 20 years, after the death of Lord Nebiros so much changed, and very little of it for the better. With the death of his only known living family member Lord Amdusias retired his title handing it down to one of the young children of the Underground before gathering his things and leaving to find his purpose for existing, over the course of a year Cody made contact less and less often with the Vice Lords until he just abruptly disappeared leaving nothing behind to show that he ever existed other than memories. In his old age Lord Gusion donated his body to the sciences upon his death which suspiciously happened a few hours after he gave consent, no one could prove if it was foul play or not. What was known was the fact that several unique medical discoveries were found on his body or rather in it, there were two major medical breakthroughs the first was a node that developed in front of his medulla oblongata while it was no larger than a grape it contained a miraculous serum that could halt and slightly reverse the loss of hearing and sight in all injected with a derivative of the serum which needed little more than sugar and blood to reproduce in a controlled environment. The second thing was the most strange of all a small leathery sac had replaced his gallbladder contained within was an impossible discovery a literal cure to cancer and other mutations that plagued humanity through time immemorial. The cure took the form of a small white mass the size of a small grain of rice that when inserted into the host would attach to a nearby nerve cluster before using the body's natural electricity to spread to other cells at an exponential rate curing a host within days and reversing all symptoms within a month. After a week of the death of Nebiros Billy received several blue prints from an anonymous source detailing several constructs for him to build, included on the back of one of the blue prints was a note naming him as Jon's successor as well as an order to pay the rest of the Zenny that Jon owed him no one knows who the delivery is from. Vapula or as she preferred Valerie decided to start doing field work mostly gathering and research leaving a young lady who was interested in metallurgy and forging in charge of the day to day workings of the place she was happy to get out of the lab. Like most good things though as she got older she got slower eventually she became to slow to escape the monsters that were in the area she was mining in. A charging Rhenoplos knocked her down a ledge were she was found 2 days later by an investigation team, the injuries were to severe to be treated properly causing her to pass away 3 days later in the company of her family and her friends naming her young apprentice as her successor. Nadine and Shawn were dually named Gusion due to the knowledge that they obtained working under the directions of the scientists loyal to the Vice Lords as well as studying notes left by their late great uncle to this day they are still second to none when it comes to identifying monster habits and habitats. The Seraphic Order sent an envoy named Polaris in the hope of fostering peace or at least gaining a ceasefire with the Vice Lords what no one expected was for Luca to welcome Polaris with open arms gladly exchanging data between the two former enemy factions. Even crazier was the fact that Luca and Polaris ended up getting married and having a child but that's a story for another time. Professor Akuma Di Ling made a breakthrough discovery thanks to being able to get blood from the unique elder dragon variations. His discovery became known as Qualia a material that caused rapid mutative evolution responses in those injected with it as well as tripling the normal life span of the effected creature, several years after his discovery he passed away due to old age remembered by all as a revolutionary in the genetic splicing studies. Upon a surprise announcement from a scouting party that there was uninhabited lush, jungle, land to the south were Antarctica used to be it was decided by the cooperating Seraphic Order and Vice Lords that a ship with some of their best hunters to be sent to investigate.

Part 1: FIN


End file.
